


Watch the Sun Coming Up

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (essentially), Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Rimming, Royalty, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: As Louis approaches his thirtieth birthday his pack is desperate for him to find a mate.Harry has always expected one day he may settle down with a nice alpha and they would continue to live in his small hometown.Together they somehow will make this work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtohaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtohaz/gifts).



> Hello!! I'm technically a pinch hitter but I've had this prompt for almost the whole exchange so I've gotten to spend a lot of time on it. I really hope that this fic is something you enjoy. I am, I found out, not the greatest at writing Harry/Louis hate to love but I did try a little for you.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who listened to me bitch about this non-stop. There were a lot of tears I'm negl but everyone who helped me get through this is invaluable. 
> 
> Sammie, the fact that you're still putting up with me after I came crying to you in December to just sit in my gdoc and get me to put down words is amazing <3 Seriously thank you so so so much.
> 
> Cath, I think the number of people I could send the message “I’m about to write ***** fucking a ********** please stop me” to and not immediately have the friendship end is very small. But I’m glad to count you among that exclusive group.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the pack meeting?”

Louis looked up from the gaggle of four and five year olds he was reading to so he could give his younger sister Lottie an innocent look. “Pack meeting?”

“Oh don’t look innocent; it doesn’t suit you.” She said as she dropped down next to him and plucked the book from his hands. “What is Louis reading to you guys today?”

“Book With No Pictures!” A five year old named Angie said, raising her hand as she did.

“A book with no pictures?” Lottie gasped dramatically. “That sounds boring! Who wants that?” Louis smiled as the group cheered and called out that it was a really funny book. “Are you sure?” Lottie asked, flipping back to the beginning. “How about I start from the beginning since Louis has to go?” She shot him a threatening look all while smiling and Louis sighed as he stood up.

The kids all booed and one even reached out to dramatically cling to his leg. Louis smiled as he reached down to give him a pat on the head and gently pushed him back into the reading circle. “I’ll come back next week. Be good for Lottie.” He waved to the group and Lottie before he regretfully left the room. He stopped by the librarian’s desk to buy himself some more time. Maybe if he loitered enough he’d miss everything.

Here was the thing, Louis knew what this pack meeting was about. It was the same thing the last four had been about: him finding a mate. Louis had known since he was a pup that one day he’d become the leader of the Northwest and Yorkshire pack. They were the second largest pack in England in both population and land and as such it was absolutely vital that Louis continue the tradition of strong alphas their line had produced. He’d been groomed since infancy to take on this role, going to the best schools and trained in all manners of leadership. 

And Louis loved it, he honestly did. He felt it in his bones that he was meant to be a leader. When he met with the people of their pack or was called upon to help sort out issues he could feel his body singing that this, _this_ is what he was meant to be doing. Meeting with the other pack leaders in England brought about a similar sensation, where he stood tall and silent at his mother’s side as she negotiated trade so he could pick it up by watching her. He was meant to be a leader, and he would be a great one, he knew. But somehow the council, society, whoever, didn’t think he’d be a great leader until he had a mate.

Louis was pretty sure it all spawned from old stories of the origin of alphas and omegas. It always went something like: first came the beta, the everyday wolf. But there had to be a leader and soon, out of the betas, came the first alpha, They were stronger than betas, born with innate leadership qualities, and the ability to make anyone bend to their will with the sound of their voice. The alphas took over, running everything, and societies prospered under their leadership. But alphas on their own soon became power hungry. They had no one to check them and villages began to crumble under the oppressive rule of alphas. But one alpha, somewhere, found a mate. That mate was the other side of the coin for the alpha, soft and delicate in their leadership, able to breed loyalty through their gentle demeanor. An omega was found. And it became clear that all alphas needed omegas to properly rule and control themselves.

That’s how the stories went at least, and while Louis was more than happy to argue there was scientific evidence omegas and alphas actually mutated from the beta gene at roughly the same time thousand of years ago because of a need to expand the species and not because of _personality traits_ every time the council brought up how he needed an omega to rule, he was getting sick and tired of being ignored. So no, he wasn’t going to this meeting. He left the library and headed down the path away from the town hall, hoping he could make it to his house before anyone caught him. He made it approximately three steps before he heard the frantic call of his name.

“Louis! Louis there you are!”

_Goddammit_.

Louis tried to walk faster even though he knew it was useless. Liam, his assistant, would catch up to him regardless.

“Louis!” And there he was, falling into step with Louis. “Your mother and the council have been waiting for you for almost an hour. They aren’t starting the meeting until you get there.”

Louis let out a huge sigh. “That’s unfortunate for them then.”

“Why? I’m here to bring you to them.”

“That’s nice.” Louis kept walking towards his house. It was only a half mile from the center of town so that way he was always accessible, and it meant he’d be there is about five more minutes if he just walked a little faster.

“Louis,” Liam huffed. “We’re going the wrong way. Alpha Tomlinson specifically asked me to get you because it was you attend this meeting since you’ve skipped the last two.”

“You can call my mum Jay, it won’t kill you, Liam. I should know since I’ve heard you do it before. On multiple occasions.”

“As long as I’m working I must address the alpha with her proper title.”

“And where’s my proper title then, huh?”

Liam stopped and Louis couldn’t help but stop as well, waiting for his answer. “You don’t have a title yet. But if you came to the meeting and discussed with the council your plans for finding a mate maybe-”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yeah no, fuck that.”

Liam nodded and then suddenly he had Louis’ wrist in his grip. “I didn’t want to do this the hard way but Jay asked me to get you there by any means necessary.”

Louis bared his teeth as he tried to pull out of Liam’s grip. “Liam. No.” They were both alphas so Louis would have to put more effort into his alpha voice to make Liam listen. And he wasn’t really in the mood to get into a physical fight with Liam so he was left with trying to wiggle out of Liam’s hold.

“Louis, yes.” Liam grabbed his other wrist. “Please don’t make me carry you. That will just be embarrassing for you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Louis said even as he let Liam pull him back towards the town hall.

The twenty people who made up the core of the Northwest and Yorkshire pack’s council were sitting comfortably by the time Liam pulled Louis inside the chamber.

“How wonderful for you to finally join us,” his mother said as Liam shoved him into the seat next to her. “How was the library?”

Louis tried not to look too put out that apparently his mother had known where he was the entire time. It made sense. She was the alpha after all, on top of being his mother. Of course she knew where he was and what he was doing at any given point in time. “It was fine,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was reading to some pups when Lottie came in and reminded me about the meeting.”

His mother gave him a biting smile. “Of course. Now, as brought up at the last couple of meetings, the time for Louis to find a mate is getting closer. He’ll be thirty by the year’s end and some of us on the council have expressed concern over the lack of stability.”

The way she said it, calm and cool while looking into the eyes of each old alpha and beta that were seated around her, left Louis feeling unnerved. In every other previous meetings she had always seemed to imply she had no desire to pressure him for a mate. This wording though...had she changed her mind?

Louis cleared his throat. “Despite popular myths I seem to be perfectly stable and my decision making is as it always was. I promise even on the full moons I’m not running around and biting the heads off of rabbits or roaming out of the territory looking for other packs to attack.” Actually, at the last full moon he’d stayed in and watched a movie because he couldn’t be bothered to run around and have families throw their omegas at him.

His mother laughed even though no one else in the room seemed to find the humor in what he was saying. “Councilman Collins has come up with a portfolio full of potential mates. He’s assured us that these are only the beginning picks,” she gestured for Councilman Collins to stand up and Louis had to watch as a balding, portly, short alpha scrambled to stand up and run to the projector.

“Yes, yes, thank you Alpha Tomlinson. You see, we made an algorithm that takes all the known omegas in our territory and runs them against a list of criteria for what might be a suitable mate. It’s slow going, and we are also doing spot checks to make sure that the data coming out is good, so right now we only have fifty names but I do believe that would be a good start.”

Louis balked, cutting off Councilman Collins just as he was pulling up his slideshow. “Excuse me, what? Mother, you can’t be serious. A computer _algorithm_?”

She merely arched an eyebrow. “You did not seem to be particularly pro-active with any of the other suggestions so when this was brought up at the last meeting, which you skipped, I decided to let the council do what they thought was best.”

“This is similar to how the London pack picked their alpha’s latest mate. It’s becoming quite popular,” Councilman Collins said, hands hovering over the laptop. “Shall I begin with showing the selections?”

Louis stared at his mother. “Mum? What the hell?”

She turned to him and leaned down so she could whisper. “We will talk after the meeting. Please give this an honest try, Louis.” She pulled away and nodded. “Go ahead Councilman.”

And thus began the most boring four hours of his life. Councilman Collins would pull up a slide with the omega and all of their vitals: pack, lineage, medical history, a recent photograph pulled from god knows where, and sometimes even a list of hobbies. He would drone on through each bullet point, interjecting what the council and the algorithm had noted were pros and cons of each pick.

The only thing Louis could see with each picture was how absolutely detached he was from the entire process. Not a single face stood out to him.

The council seemed thrilled despite that. When they got to the final slide, an omega from a pack out of Burnley, even Louis’ immediate “no” wouldn’t deter them. The meeting was dismissed and all members of the council left smiling, pleased with their progress. Louis waited for them to leave him before he turned on his mother.

“Care to explain your thought process? Because I’m incredibly lost.”

She stood up and beckoned him to follow her, dismissing Liam as she walked out of the room. “I’ve always hoped that one day you’d find someone who could make you happy,” she said.

Louis squinted, unsure where this conversation was leading to. “I know. You’ve always been supportive of the decisions I make.”

“Once you become the pack alpha you will no longer have the freedom to choose. If you are without a mate and say, the Southern pack wants to make an alliance, they could use an omega as a way to manipulate you.”

“They could use an omega to manipulate me even if I am mated.”

“Louis, you know what I mean. A bond is much stronger than a bastard.”

Even as old as he was, hearing his mum talk so boldly was something that still surprised him. “So you think mating would be advantageous now? Whereas before you were encouraging love?”

“I want you happy. You are going to need a mate and this _stupid_ algorithm Collins thought up seems like the best way to go about it when you are absolutely refusing to go about it in more traditional manners.”

“What? Like taking a tour of the territory and having balls?”

“If that’s something I thought you’d want I’d have you doing it in a heartbeat.”

“But I don’t.”

“Louis, I can barely convince you to run with the omegas of this village during a full moon. You are not cut out for fancy balls. This will give you a chance to see what our pack has to offer as potential mates. We’ll narrow it down to a few choices and then you can invite them here so you can get acquainted. I promise it will be painless.”

He thought about the fifty omegas he had to sit through at today’s meeting. He wasn’t sure he could do that for the thousands more the algorithm was no doubt to turn up. “Can I at least provide the council with added parameters so that way the … algorithm can be more accurate and useful?”

His mother’s face softened and she nodded. “Of course. We’ll have a new list of candidates next week. Please try not to be late again.”

***

They had been doing this for a month now.

Every Wednesday, because why not give even more reason to hate Wednesdays, Louis had sat down with the council and watched a slideshow of at least 100 omegas. Councilman Collins had shortened his presentation so they could get through more omegas, and with the new requirements Louis had added the selections at least weren’t completely awful. None of them had fit though.

Louis didn’t know what exactly he was looking for but it wasn’t anything he had seen. He could tell the council was getting impatient. He knew for a fact they had combed through all the highborne omegas in the pack, and were now onto the second and third tier packs. They were still technically highborne but the lands they occupied were smaller and a lot of times much less sophisticated. His mother usually referred to them as “quaint” but Louis knew the less favorable terms were “backwards”.

It was fine. Louis didn’t expect to find anyone through this stupid algorithm. It hadn’t worked so far.

“Today we’ll be looking at the packs from Cheshire, Cumbria, and Lancashire. These packs are mostly comprised of betas, so their omegas are a rarity. I do believe we may have some hidden treasures in here,” Councilman Collins said as he began his slide show.

Louis watched half interested as the faces and names flipped past on the screen. It was all more of the same, pretty faced omegas with little to no substance. Because they were from smaller, more insular packs the data they had was sparse. It made Collins click through them quickly, giving Louis maybe fifteen seconds to take in their image before they’d moved onto the next omega.

Click. Click. Click.

Louis supposed Collins wanted to get through these omegas quickly as well because they were so low borne, but it didn’t matter. None of them stood out.

Click. Click. Click.

The omegas started to blur together: blond, ginger, brunettes.

Click. Click. Click.

Collins wasn’t even saying the omega’s names anymore, just giving the pack title. Louis thought that was a little rude, reducing the omega to a pretty picture and their pack name.

Click. Click.

“Wait!”

Councilman Collins froze at his outburst but Louis was too transfixed on the screen.

The picture up for this omega wasn’t a human one, it was their wolf. It was a handsome wolf, silky brown and a playful face. Even in wolf form Louis could see the intelligence bleeding through. Louis darted his eyes to the information they had on the omega. Harry. Son of the Holmes Chapel Alpha. He was twenty-seven and that’s where the information stopped.

“Do we have a picture of his human form?” Louis asked.

Councilman Collins fumbled. “Um, ah, maybe? Yes. Yes we can get you a picture- hold on.”

Louis didn’t take his eyes away from the screen - from Harry - as Councilman Collins scrambled to get a picture of his human form. Louis memorized every detail he could. The markings on Harry’s fur, the way he stood there in the picture, unposed but still so strong and beautiful.

“I- we don’t have a recent picture. The one we have is from almost ten years ago when he finished schooling. It wasn’t official schooling of course- those country packs only do homeschooling you know-” Louis stopped paying attention to Councilman Collins as the picture on the screen changed and up popped an image of a young boy with a curly mop of brown hair. His human eyes were bright green and Louis wondered if his wolf had the same color.

“He’s beautiful,” Louis breathed.

He heard commotion behind him but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry. He knew it would be excessive to reach up and touch the projector screen but it was hard not to go up there and trace the curve of his jaw. Louis wondered how much he had changed in ten years. Was his hair still as unruly? Had his features sharpened or were they still baby soft like they were in this picture?

“Louis,” his mum’s voice came up behind him, pulling him from the picture. “We’ll need you to help us draft the request letter.”

Louis nodded. “Of course. Yes. Just tell me what I need to sign.”

He couldn’t wait to meet Harry.

***

The wind was rushing around him as he ran. Harry knew what he looked like, darting in and out of the forest as he led Niall on a wild goose chase. He was a dark chestnut blur, dodging and jumping over the fallen trees and scaring the local wildlife as he ran through another small stream to try and mask his scent. He could barely hear Niall behind him and that was a good sign. It meant Niall had gotten lost - again. Like always.

If Harry wasn’t in wolf form he would grin as he burst through the tree line and made it into the clearing that the village began on. As it was he did a small four legged dance waiting for Niall to catch up with him. It was almost a full five minutes before Niall came stumbling out of the woods covered in branches and dirt. He shook himself off as he did shifted back to two legs. His naked skin was still covered in a thin layer of dirt but at least the branches fell away as he became human again.

Harry bounded up to him and nuzzled his hip, woofing and huffing in excitement.

Niall shoved him away playfully. “Yeah, yeah. Yip fucking yip ya cock. I have no clue how you manage to be a disaster on two legs but on four you just glide. Especially through the forest.”

Harry followed him onto the village road, only shifting once they reached the outer part of town. He waved at everyone he saw, on first name basis with everyone since it was such a small town. The only new blood he ever remembered coming into the village was Niall, who had ended up there as a pup, lost in the woods. His mother was the alpha of the pack and so she had taken Niall in and raised him alongside Harry and his sister Gemma.

“Me and the boys are going hunting tonight, wanna come along?” Niall asked once they got to the center of town, where their paths would divide. 

Niall had moved out on his own as soon as he reached adulthood but for Harry, as both an omega and the son of the pack leader, he still lived at home. Sometimes he was jealous of Niall’s freedom. The flat he lived in was small since their village was not the most modern but it was warm and quiet and most of all, all his. Harry wondered if maybe he should bring up to his mother moving in with Niall. There was only a fifty percent chance they’d end up killing each other.

“Maybe,” Harry said. “You know I’m not big on hunting.”

“Aww, dainty little omega,” Niall teased.

“Bring me home some of your catch and I’ll be sure to make it nice and pretty for you,” Harry shot back, both of them laughing before they embraced.

“I’m serious, let me know if you wanna tag along. You know we mostly get shitfaced and challenge each other to chase deer on two legs.”

“Sounds like a blast but for some reason I think I’ll pass.” Harry waved as they separated and he headed on his way home.

It took him longer than the five minutes it should have because he kept stopping every time he saw someone. Whether it was the baker, Helen, or the butcher, Michael, everyone wanted to talk with him. There weren’t many politics in the village but there was gossip, and Harry knew he needed all he could get to trade in it.

His mother was home by the time he got there, which wasn’t weird exactly, but the way she was sitting on the couch in the front room, knees bouncing excitedly as he came in was.

“Hello?” He asked and he was taken aback as she sprung up to her feet and latched onto his wrist.

“Harry, we just got the greatest news,” she said, tugging him into the kitchen. It hit him then that Gemma was also in the house, waiting in the kitchen. 

Harry swallowed. The kitchen was a big deal. It was where they had every big conversation he could remember. His mum had sat him down at the kitchen when he was a child to tell him and Gemma that his father was leaving. She’d sat them down again when she introduced them to Robin, who would become her second mate. And just recently they’d sat down to talk about Robin’s untimely passing and what it would mean for their pack.

Harry fucking hated the kitchen, but he was intrigued that this talk seemed to at least be happy.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

Gemma was the one who laid out the letter. It was official, embossed with the seal of Pack Alpha Tomlinson. He looked at both of them before he picked it up and cleared his throat, reading the letter out loud.

“Dear Alpha Cox, we write this letter to you about your youngest child to inquire their mating status. The last census records indicate that they are unmated but we would like to establish that they are currently single and not courting before we extend the offer to…,” Harry trailed off, eyes wide as he fully comprehended what the letter was saying. “They want me to meet with Alpha Tomlinson’s eldest son?”

Both his mother and sister were beaming and nodding. He could feel the excitement radiating off of them and it made him a little nauseous. “I’ve already drafted back the letter confirming that you are unmated,” his mother said. “I just need you to sign off on it as well before I mail it back.”

Harry looked away from her to read the rest of the letter. It was all official business except for the tiny postscript where apparently Alpha Tomlinson’s son had signed a simple “I look forward to meeting you”. Harry knew it was traditional in formal courtings but growing up in such a small pack he never thought he’d personally experience that type of courting. He hadn’t even thought much about mating, much less to someone as high up as the future Pack Alpha of the Northwest and Yorkshire.

He set the letter down and looked back up at his sister and his mum. They were already talking amongst themselves about what this would mean for the future of the pack.

“Do you think we could build a school? The neighboring packs of Cranage, Twemlow, and Brereton would be willing to travel here if we did. Something more official than the homeschooling,” Gemma asked.

His mother nodded. “I think so. It would bring so much attention to our area. I’d met with Alpha Tomlinson at some of the yearly meetings but I never thought she would remember us, much less enough to offer a mating for Harry.”

Harry swallowed. He’d wanted to ask for time to think about the offer but watching his mum and sister he could tell anything but enthusiasm would be crushing. He looked back at the letter, trying to picture in his mind a reality where this made sense. Of course there were plenty of pros to a mating with the pack alpha. He would have status and security, and with that his family would too. Any pups he had would be taken care of too, and he had thought about pups, just usually their father was a faceless alpha, a blob he could barely begin to paint.

Sitting there at the kitchen table he couldn’t even think of any cons. Well, except that he might not like his promised mate. Or that he even knew his name. But when faced with all of the pros how could he weigh that more heavily than the security and the happiness of his family?

He let out a cough, getting his mum and sister’s attention. “Where’s the letter so I can include my own message?”

His mother let out a shriek of delight as she pulled out the letter written on their fanciest stationary. She handed him a pen and Harry didn’t have to think very long before he added his own postscript.

_I look forward to meeting you too. All the love. Harry._


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I just say again how fucking awesome it is that you got a fucking car to pick you up?” Niall asked as he turned around in his seat to look out the back window.

“Niall,” Harry said as he tugged on the edge of his jacket. At his mum and Gemma’s insistence he was in a suit. He didn’t know where they had even gotten it from, it had just appeared this morning in roughly his measurements. “I think you need to sit down.” He looked to his other side where his mum was sitting, gazing out the window to watch the passing scenery.

“Let him enjoy it. You should take a leaf out of his book,” his mum said. “This is _exciting_ isn’t it? He must like you a lot if he’s sent a car.”

“Yeah you’re probably in his top five omega picks,” Niall said.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He could feel himself sinking into the seat. He had come to a conclusion over the past week it took to arrange his visit to the capital, York. Alpha Tomlinson’s son - Louis - probably had a slew of omegas he had invited to meet him. Harry was no doubt just one in a long string of omegas so it didn’t make sense to get up in arms about this visit. Or to start making plans when there was a very good chance they would just have an initial meeting, Louis would find him lacking, and he would be sent on his way back to Holmes Chapel.

Confiding these thoughts in his family and Niall had not deterred them. His mum and Gemma had been adamant it _meant_ something and Niall had been even more adamant to take the piss out of him. Harry had had to draw the line at Niall joking about inducing an early heat to try and _better his chances_. If this _mating_ was going to happen then Harry wanted it to be natural. Or well, as natural as possible.

He closed his eyes in frustration hoping that this trip would be over soon. He didn’t actually know how long his mum had agreed to come down here; the suitcase she’d packed for him had been small but he supposed he could always do laundry. It would be a great way to show off his omega qualities.

“Wow,” Niall gasped out as the car began to slow down. 

Harry cracked open an eye to see what he was gasping about, wondering if it was the capital that brought the reaction out or something else. He looked out Niall’s window and his stomach fell to his feet. On the side of the road must have been hundreds of people. Harry had only seen this many people when he went to the biannual county meetings with his mum. Everyone was staring at the car. Like they were there for him.

The car came to a stop in front of a break in the people and Harry froze. He didn’t know what to do as the driver got out and opened the door for Anne. Niall had to push him out of the car and Harry ducked his head as his feet hit the pavement. The sound of the crowd surrounded him. He felt so overwhelmed he was about to collapse under the weight of their looks and whispers. His suit felt both too tight and too large. He was awkward and he didn’t know how to move his two feet. He reached out, for his mum, or Niall, he didn’t know, but he needed something to ground him.

His mum took a step forward and he faltered until Niall’s presence was right beside him, holding onto his elbow.

“Easy there, Haz. You aren’t even in your alpha’s aura yet.” Niall’s teasing voice was a comfort Harry needed. “Can’t go swooning too early or he’ll know you’re faking for attention.”

Harry couldn’t stop the loud barking laugh that came out of his mouth and he shot Niall a scandalized look. He didn’t even remember that he was supposed to be walking somewhere as he tried to shush Niall from saying anything else. It wasn’t until he felt himself come to a stop at the top of some stairs that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

They were still outside. The car was just there behind him, but they were standing at the doors of the building and in front of them was a small, imposing woman.

Alpha Tomlinson.

She was smiling as she held open her arms and embraced his mum. Harry watched as they scented each other, quick, deep breaths from the neck before they rested their foreheads together.

“Welcome Alpha Cox,” Alpha Tomlinson said. Her voice was low but Harry was close enough to hear what she was saying. They were traditional words. “Glad to meet you in good health.” 

“Thank you for the invitation, Alpha Tomlinson,” his mum responded. “Glad to meet you in good health.”

They pulled away from each other and Alpha Tomlinson stepped around his mum to approach him. 

Wait. 

Not him. He was the omega. Omegas were greeted last according to tradition. He remembered that.

Harry took a step to the side so Niall could go first but Alpha Tomlinson followed him and pulled him into an embrace. Harry stood ramrod still, mind going one hundred miles a minute. Omegas were supposed to be greeted last. That was the correct order. Why was the alpha breaking order? Had he misremembered something?

She did not scent him, as that would have been rude, but when she pulled away from the embrace she tugged him down to her height so they could touch foreheads. “Greetings, Harry Cox. Glad to meet you in good health.”

His eyes slid shut and his tongue somehow managed to respond the proper words. “Greetings, Alpha Tomlinson. Glad to meet you in good hea--health. Thank you for the invitation.” He stuttered over his words, catching his mistake, but hoping he made up for it.

She patted the back of his neck and his eyes flew open. She was looking at him, smiling softly. “Do not be afraid,” she said, voice quiet. “It will be okay.”

He swallowed. “Thank you, Alpha Tomlinson.”

She held him still by the back of his neck so she could lay a kiss on his forehead. The comfort of the alpha soothed him, much like it did with his own mother. He took a step back and barely noticed as Alpha Tomlinson greeted Niall. He was too busy trying to look around at the other faces at the top of the stairs. He didn’t know what her son looked like. He had to be younger than her - which ruled out two of the alphas - and he was an alpha - which ruled out the male omega and male beta. It left absolutely no one Harry could see as a possible Alpha Louis Tomlinson.

He had no idea what to expect now.

The door to the building opened and he could only follow everyone inside. Once the door closed and they were bathed in artificial light Harry felt a different kind of oppressed. They walked down a hall and came to a conference room where more people sat. Harry glanced over each person seated to try and find who would be his mate. There were a few children, and more betas and alphas seated in the room. A couple of the alphas looked like they could be the right age.

They were sitting beside each other, both with brown hair. One was broad shouldered and balancing a laptop on both knees as if he was going to take notes. He looked serious though when his eyes met Harry’s he broke into a slight smile. If it was meant to comfort Harry it only worked a little, his heart was still jack rabbiting in his chest. The other alpha was slighter and had two young children on his lap who he seemed to be entertaining by making faces at them. He didn’t look away from the children and even though Harry found that a bit rude he couldn’t help but be enamored by how obviously good he was with children. The girl pecked his cheek and then dissolved into giggles when the alpha exaggeratedly swooned in reaction. Harry’s heart melted a little.

Alpha Tomlinson strode into the middle of the room, taking the seat next to the alpha with the children in his lap. She gestured to the empty chairs across from her and Harry fell into the seat next to his mum. His eyes kept darting back to the two alphas, trying to decide which one was her son. The alpha with the laptop had turned his attention to Alpha Tomlinson while the other alpha was shushing the children.

“My council,” Alpha Tomlinson said as the introduction for the entire room. “We apologize for the fanfare that greeted you. We didn’t anticipate that word would spread this quickly but everyone has been anticipating this day for quite some time. So you tell one and the whole news gets out.”

His mum perked up but Harry felt himself curl up at her words. What did she mean? What was going to happen? He finally caught the eye of the alpha holding the children who gave him a tentative smile. Harry felt his entire body loosen at the smile. The alpha’s face lit up like the sun with just that one tiny gesture and Harry looked away immediately so he could hide the way he began to blush.

“It’s perfectly understandable, Alpha Tomlinson. Gossip spreads quickly in our area too.”

“That’s impressive, considering the distance it must travel,” one of the councilmen said.

“Or not,” another one said.

Neither sounded like a compliment.

His mum didn’t look away from Alpha Tomlinson. “Unruly council members are probably the same too?”

Alpha Tomlinson laughed and waved her hand. It was a dismissal and about fifteen people stood up, including one of the councilmen who had spoken. All that was left when they were gone were who must have been Alpha Tomlinson’s inner chamber. The men and women of her inner council were closer to her age and they did not seem to hold as much contempt as the other members had. “Some of us have never traveled outside our city and yet they think they are more worldly than anyone else.” She was smiling and Harry shifted in his seat. “We do thank you for coming. Finding a mate for Louis has been difficult. When he told us he admired your son it was like a breath of life came back to our pack.”

Harry looked at his two possibilities. The alpha with the laptop was tapping away diligently, like he was taking notes. Was the man who was to be his alpha so dedicated to his position as future pack alpha that he took note of everything his mother did and wouldn’t give him a single moments’ attention? Or was his future alpha the other man, who still had the two children on his lap? He had an arm wrapped around each of their stomachs, cuddling them to his chest even though it was obvious they were getting too big to sit on his lap together.

He could understand why the first man might be hard to find a mate for, but the second? He was an alpha holding children! Any omega would kill themselves to see an alpha like that. And his smile? The little one he was still wearing as he kept glancing at Harry? It was so soothing. It put Harry at ease. What could be wrong with him that _he_ couldn’t find a mate?

“We were hoping by the next full moon. We’d have the ceremony in the afternoon and then as night fell the celebration could continue,” Alpha Tomlinson was saying.

Harry snapped his eyes away from the alpha holding the children. “The full moon is in two weeks!”

His mother gave him an odd look. “Yes. We were just agreeing that that would be the perfect time for the mating ceremony to happen.”

“But that’s-,” Harry swallowed and looked away from his mum to face Alpha Tomlinson headon. Two weeks was too soon. He didn’t know what he could do to stop it from happening if it already seemed decided on. Two weeks! He couldn’t be mated to someone who he didn’t even know what they looked like in two weeks! There was so little you’d find out about someone in two weeks. “Alpha Tomlinson, I humbly request to speak.” She was smiling, like his attempts at formality were cute. Harry didn’t know how to take that but he couldn’t give up just because he felt patronized. “Alpha Tomlinson, I worry that two weeks is too short of a time to properly meet and-” _fall in love_ “-know each other.” He faltered a little. “And, I would be your pack’s omega and there must be _rules_ and _jobs_ that as pack omega I would need to attend to. Back in Holmes Chapel I didn’t have responsibilities outside of cooking and hunting very infrequently and I’m sure there’s so much more to do here. I would hate to burden you with an omega who was inadequate for the sake of quickness.”

He was almost panting as he finished speaking. He knew he just made a fool out of himself but maybe that would drill home his point. He was in no way prepared to be someone’s omega. He needed _time_.

Alpha Tomlinson was no longer smiling. Instead she was frowning thoughtfully. She turned to the councilman on her left and whispered something in his ear, before leaning over to the alpha with the children in his laps. The two of them exchanged a quiet conversation, something about _rut_ and Harry shivered at that idea. Her son might have a rut coming up. His own heat wasn’t until summer but maybe they had wanted to have the mating ceremony coincide with a rut. It would help solidify any bond.

“I think you bring up an interesting point that we had not considered in our haste. In my opinion, just your concern for this has been more than enough to convince me you are the correct omega for my son, but I will honor your wish. We will have a longer courtship, and when you feel you have adequately learned everything you need, then we can organize the mating ceremony.”

Harry felt everything drain out of him. “Thank you so much, Alpha Tomlinson.” He bowed in his seat to her, chest to his thighs it was so deep.

“I believe this concludes the public part of this meeting. If everyone else could leave,” Alpha Tomlinson said.

Harry stayed in his bowed position as everyone else cleared out. He didn’t look up until his mum put her hand on his back and beckoned him to stand.

All that was left was Alpha Tomlinson, his mum, Niall, himself, and the two alphas. He had been right, one of these was her son.

He hoped it was the smaller man. 

It _looked_ like it was the smaller man. Now that they were closer Harry could see their faces. The alpha who had been using the laptop had a square face, with puppy brown eyes and a chiseled jaw. He was almost classically handsome with his trimmed beard. The other alpha looked like Alpha Tomlinson. He had her cheekbones and her laugh lines. His eyes were a beautiful crystal blue that Harry wanted to swim in.

“May I present my son, Louis, and his assistant, Liam.” Alpha Tomlinson pointed to both of them as she introduced them and Harry’s mouth dried up as _Louis_ was the alpha who’d been with the children.

Liam stepped up to follow through with proper introductions first. He hugged, scented, and greeted Harry’s mum first. Then instead of going to Niall, he hugged and greeted Harry. This time Harry was slightly more prepared for it, and he was able to say the words without messing up. Harry wondered if being a perspective mate meant he ranked higher than betas. It was something he would need to research during the courtship.

Then it was Louis’ turn.

He had a commanding presence. Harry hadn’t realized it until he saw Louis move. He drew everyone’s attention to him, and even though he was slight, his movements were large. When he opened his arms to hug Harry’s mum he seemed to envelope her even though she was just a bit taller than him. His smile was infectious and Harry couldn’t look away from their faces as they said the traditional words, both so calm and happy looking.

And then Louis turned that attention to him. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Louis’ arms wrapped around him. He made sure to return the hug. He couldn’t risk having this be awkward. He’d come this far, and if he managed to make it further his mother and sister would be in such good positions. He let himself sink into the hug and it hit him that if he turned his head he could scent Louis.

It wasn’t proper to do.

They didn’t move from the hug for what seemed like hours. Harry wondered if Louis was stuck with the same urge as him.

Was it so bad to scent? They were supposed to be mated in the coming months. If Harry hadn’t spoken up they’d be mated in two weeks. He’d let Louis make the call on this. If he moved, if he broke protocol, Harry would too.

Louis stepped closer and their chests were pressed together now. Harry sucked in a breath of anticipation. His biceps flexed, tightening around Louis’ shoulders. He was just ever so taller than the alpha and it should have been weird but it seemed to work. They seemed to fit together.

Louis turned his head, a quick press of his nose into Harry’s neck that would have been scandalous in mixed company.

Harry returned the favor. He was enveloped in Louis’ scent even with such a quick moment. He smelled like children, and home, and the woods. It was like running on a full moon through the forest and then curling up by the fire. Louis smelled like comfort and all things safe and it wasn’t tangible but it was real and Harry wanted to whine when they pulled apart to say their greetings finally.

He didn’t shut his eyes, keeping them wide and locked on Louis’ bright, bright blue ones as he heard, “Greetings, omega. Glad to meet you in good health.”

Harry pressed his forehead closer. “Thank you for the invitation, alpha. Glad to meet you in good health.”

***

His omega was perfect. That was the only thing Louis could think as he and Harry separated finally. They must have been standing there hugging for a good five to ten minutes. He’d even managed to break protocol just a little to scent him and it had been worth every possible repercussion he could receive from the council if they found out. Harry had smelled fresh and clean like the outdoors. Louis only had to close his eyes to imagine the two of them on a full moon, chasing each other through the city until they reached the outskirts of town. Louis would take Harry to all his favorite spots in the fields outside the city, following the river until they couldn’t run anymore. They’d collapse together and Louis could see it so vividly, how they’d curl up around each other, safe in the outdoors like they were meant to be.

No one had ever made him feel that way before and all Louis needed to do was take one breath of Harry to see it all.

He barely remembered greeting the third member of the Cox pack, a beta who no doubt came along as a balance for Alpha Cox and Harry.

“Well then,” his mother said after he had fallen back to her side. He couldn’t look at her, he only had eyes for Harry. “Shall we show you to the flat you’ll be staying at?”

“I- mum would it be possible to hang back with Harry by myself for a few moments? I’ll bring him to the flat.” He didn’t even mean to speak up, but he couldn’t just let their interactions stay monitored like this. He wanted to be and speak with Harry alone and freely.

His mum gave him a sharp, considering look. He knew she didn’t have any worries about him taking advantage of Harry but that didn’t mean that Alpha Cox wouldn’t. It was understandable of course, bringing your omega child to an alpha in hopes of a good mating was not without concerns. Lesser alphas and lesser packs would prey on an omega, forcing a bond to form the alliance between their packs. Of course this was different; Alpha Cox was one of Louis’ mum’s alphas so there was less of a reason to take advantage, but still. Alpha Cox probably wanted to make sure her son had a good pairing regardless. Louis was hoping being alone with Harry would show her just how good it would be.

“I don’t see why we can’t allow that,” his mum said, looking over at Alpha Cox for agreement.

She was smiling bright. “Me neither. I think it would be good for them to talk without all this formality.” She rested a hand on her son’s shoulder, pulling his attention towards her. He’d been staring at the ground since Louis and he had parted. She didn’t tell her son anything, just gave him a kiss on the forehead before she, and the beta, left with his mum and Liam.

Then Harry and him were alone. They were still standing feets apart but it was okay. Louis took a moment to just admire Harry. He was different than the picture Louis had originally seen, but he was no less beautiful. The only problem was, now that they were alone Louis could see how nervous Harry was.

That would not do. He didn’t need Harry to be nervous.

He closed the gap between them and reached his hand up. “May I?” Louis asked, his hand hovering over Harry’s cheek. He was close enough to see Harry’s flushed cheeks and he wanted to soothe the man. He needed to let him know this would be okay, that he’d take care of him.

Harry nodded stiffly and Louis smiled as he cupped Harry’s cheeks with both hands. He tugged him down just a little so it was easier to angle the kiss on Harry’s forehead.

Louis felt the strings holding Harry upright break as he sagged into the embrace. His face tucked into Louis’ neck and Louis was more than happy to tilt his head to the side, letting Harry get his fill of his scent. He pet Harry’s curls as he held him. He could feel the way Harry’s lips grazed the tendon of his neck, so close to licking the skin to get a taste of him and he smiled.

His omega was perfect. He could already tell he was going to love him easily and without reservation.

Harry finally pulled away, eyes glazed over and features softened for the first time. He didn’t seem tense anymore and Louis was glad. He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, tugging gently so their foreheads could rest together again. Louis closed his eyes and listened to his omega’s heartbeat. He wanted to familiarize himself with it so he knew every beat, every nuance. So he’d know what it would sound like when something was wrong.

Harry’s heartbeat was strong and steady, but it began to pick up with nervousness the longer they stood there. It probably correlated to him calming down from scenting Louis. That was okay though. It was normal to be a little nervous.

“Shush,” Louis whispered, hoping to calm him down. “It’s okay.”

Harry let out a puff of breath. “Yeah, yeah of course it is.”

It was the first time Louis had heard him speak outside of the confines of protocol and he found he liked it, the hint of personality he could sense bubbling under there. “May I scent you again?”

“Suppose it’s only fair,” Harry said, cracking open an eye and giving Louis a small smile.

Louis returned the smile before he ducked his head into the dip of Harry’s collarbone. The suit jacket he was wearing blocked Louis’ access to skin but he could still smell him. That crisp, free scent that was intoxicating to Louis. He nudged his nose higher so he was pressing against the skin of Harry’s neck. He could feel Harry wind his arms around his waist, holding him in place. He didn’t seem to want to let Louis go now that he was here.

Louis pressed one gentle kiss to his neck, right over the tendon he would bite into one day, hopefully soon. Harry shivered in his arms as Louis pulled back just enough so he could look him in the eye. He wasn’t going to tell Harry he loved him yet. The words would probably be too intense for him, but Louis knew they were true. He’d known Harry was perfect for him since he saw his wolf, and now holding him, scenting him, he knew he’d been correct.

“Would you like a tour of the city?” Louis asked, tipping his face forward so he could rub noses with Harry. He felt the way Harry leaned into him and so it was easy to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He stroked the back of Harry’s neck as their lips pressed together, chaste.

Harry’s eyes were still closed as they pulled apart, and he was nodding. It took Louis a moment to realize he was responding to the question he’d asked.

Louis smiled and grabbed hold of his hand, entwining their fingers. “Follow me.”

***

Harry held onto Louis’ hand as they walked down the street. The crowd that had been outside the town hall had mostly disappeared by the time the two of them had emerged. Louis was talking easily about the area they were in, and the more modern history of the town.

“Your flat is more in the center of town so it’s accessible but the woods and fields are about a mile that way, if you don’t mind the walk,” Louis was saying as he pointed towards where Harry could smell a river.

Harry looked down at his suit and frowned. “I love walking but umm, I’m dressed so nicely, or well.”

Louis shrugged. He hadn’t been quite so dressed up but maybe it was because he didn’t seem uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing. “I can take you to the flat so you could change?” Harry pursed his lips in thoughts but then nodded. “I thought maybe I could show you some of the woods too? We can’t shift in town but out there we can do pretty much whatever we want.”

The notion of shifting had Harry’s blood singing. He was nodding before he could even fully process questioning why they couldn’t shift in town. It didn’t matter though, because Louis was tugging him towards where he supposed the flat was and that meant Harry would soon be out of this suit.

No one was in the flat when they got there. It was probably for the best as there were no questions when Harry quickly changed out of his suit and into more casual clothes. Since he was just going to shift he only threw on some joggers and a t-shirt. Louis was waiting for him outside when he emerged and he extended Harry his hand.

“I’ll take you the long way around so you can see more of the city,” he said.

They walked at an easy pace and were it not for the occasional out of place building that reminded him they were in a city Harry could almost imagine they were back in Holmes Chapel. The people were nice, waving to Louis and him as they walked by. Everyone seemed to know him, which was impressive in a city with a population like this.

There was a walking path by the river that Louis eventually led him to. He pointed out some of his favorite parts of the path, along with local fauna.

“The older twins love gardening so I had to help accompany them when they were younger. And when they turned fifteen they started a class for the younger kids out of the library, and as the eldest I was in charge of making sure everything ran smoothly,” Louis explained.

“So you learned a lot about flowers then?”

“You’ll have to see me in the spring. I oversee the entire gardening process.”

“Do you wear a sun hat and dungarees?”

Louis laughed. “No but now that you say that I think I should give it a try. Look like a regular farmer.”

“Hey, farmers aren’t that bad.”

“Get a lot of farming done out in Holmes Chapel?”

“Well, no. My work is mostly post gathering.” Harry paused for dramatic effect, just like he would for Niall. “I’m quite the baker.”

“Are you now?” Louis asked.

“Yup. Started working in the village shop when I was fourteen, but I’d been in the kitchen since I was a kid.” Harry looked at Louis and the next sentence was said quieter. “I could always make something for you?” He didn’t know why he said that exactly, maybe he was still dizzy from scenting Louis?, and wasn’t that something he would need to sit and think about later when he was alone.

Louis’ face lit up. “I’d love that. Full disclosure I’m absolutely helpless in the kitchen.” Harry laughed and covered his mouth once he realized he maybe that wasn’t the right response, but Louis’ face softened as he took in Harry’s laughter. “I may have set some pasta on fire once.”

“How?!”

“Oh you know, it was like, spaghetti and I didn’t realize when you use a metal pot the sides get hot and so I set the spaghetti against the side of it cause it couldn’t fit in the pot and poof! Up in flames the moment I turned my back.”

Harry felt his eyes go wide and he shook his head. “That’s awful. No one was hurt were they?”

“No, love, no one was hurt. Just me pride.” Louis was looking at him with such a soft expression and Harry didn’t know what to do with it. Maybe it hadn’t been a smart decision to come out with Louis. He really need time to think and being with Louis was not allowing that. “Come on, the place we can shift is just a little further over.”

It wasn’t until Harry saw the building on the edge of an open field that his brain finally comprehended Louis’ words. _A place to shift_ wasn’t just Louis speaking in hyperboles. He literally meant a place for them shift. Like a changing room.

Harry must have shown more confusion than he intended because Louis paused as they got to the door. “Um, usually I shift at home so I don’t use the public shifting rooms that often but we just need to get a locker. The locks are randomly assigned so no one will be able to steal your stuff by knowing the codes. Omegas change on the first floor and I’ll be up on the third floor.” Louis licked his lips. “I can get the locks?”

“I’ve never been in a public shifting room before,” Harry admitted, because he could tell there was a question in there.

“Do you all shift at home? I suppose it is a much smaller town so you don’t need-”

“No we shift in the woods.”

Louis frowned. “How do you handle the nakedness then? Do you leave clothes just out?”

“No.” Harry shrugged. “We mostly don’t notice.”

“Huh,” Louis said. Harry couldn’t tell if he was judging him or not. “I’ll, um, that’s not exactly the same here.”

“I’m aware of that _now_ ,” Harry said. “I can change here. I just leave my clothes in a locker right? And when I shift we meet up?”

“There’s a tunnel from the changing room to the outside. It’s not far. I’ll meet you in the tunnel, okay? After I get the key.”

Harry nodded. He felt off kilter. There weren’t that many people there but the entire concept was foreign to him. He’d known on some level that not all parts of the pack were like his. On the rare occasion he ever spent a full moon on official business with his mum they followed a more conservative model: separating omegas and alphas for the shift, and keeping them as far apart from each other during the run, but Harry hadn’t translated that to a normal practice.

It didn’t seem particularly free. He couldn’t just shift as he pleased in a big city it seemed. He’d have to hide away so no one would see him. That was definitely something he hadn’t considered.

Louis handed him the key and gave him a smile before they parted ways. There were only a couple omegas in the changing room who barely gave him a second look as he picked out a locker and shucked off his clothes. Once he was naked the shift to his wolf was easy. He was on four paws in no time, and he gave himself a quick shake and stretch.

He was rarely if ever this confined as a wolf, and he felt himself start to panic from claustrophobia a little as he searched for the exit. He’d told Louis he’d wait for him but that was harder than Harry was expecting. He had really underestimated how much being inside, with its foreign smells, and strange sounds, would affect him. He padded over to the tunnel Louis had told him about and there it was a little better. He could smell nature and it soothed him.

Harry sat back on his haunches, waiting. A few larger wolves passed by him as he waited. He realized he had no idea what Louis’ wolf looked like, and the panic started to rise a little again. Would Louis recognize him? Maybe he should shift back to human just so Louis would know it was him.

Another wolf came down the tunnel and Harry’s mind went blank. That was Louis, he just knew it, instinctually. The wolf - Louis’ wolf - was a rusty brown with a white underbelly and legs. He was leaner than some alphas Harry had encountered, not so fluffy around the shoulders and neck and Harry had a momentary rush of fear that Louis wouldn’t be properly protected if he were to ever get in a fight. It was quickly shot down as Louis got closer to him. He was intimidating as a wolf. Maybe it was his piercing blue eyes, or the way he almost swaggered, making himself seem larger despite his size.

Harry pushed himself up from his hunches and trotted over to Louis, nuzzling him in greeting. Louis nuzzled back before pushing him gently, herding him down the tunnel towards the outside. Harry was more than happy to follow.

Louis took off in a run the moment they hit the grass. Harry kept pace with him easily through the open field. Being exposed like this was raising his hackles a little but he saw that Louis was leading him right towards the woods, to cover. Right before they reached the forest line Harry nudged into Louis, trying to get him to play with him.

Louis nipped at him and Harry let out a sharp bark of delight.

He took off to his right, not knowing where he was headed but hoping Louis would follow him in the game. He only got over two fallen trees and around a boulder before Louis appeared in front of him and herded him back to where they had come from. Harry dodged around him, barking playfully.

He could see Louis shake his head, but he still entertained Harry.

They continued to play like that for awhile, Harry trying to run away and Louis herding him in, bringing him closer to the river Harry could smell. Eventually Louis grabbed him by the back of neck, teeth clamped loosely in a correcting grip. Harry let out a whimper and all of the play went out of him.

His alpha was done with the game and he wanted Harry’s submission.

Harry dropped his tail between his legs and when Louis let go of his neck he followed him down to the river. He found he wasn’t even upset at the correction. Instead he was still excited, waiting to see what Louis wanted to show him. They came to the river and Louis nudged Harry to drink with him.

They must have travelled quite a ways because Harry was _thirsty_. He was more than happy to lap up the cool water and just take in the feeling of the area. It was definitely different than his own woods. It was more travelled and not as dense. All around, Harry could see that multiple wolves claimed this area as _theirs_ and yet, it still felt like it belonged to Harry. Maybe it was because he was right there beside the future pack alpha. Maybe Louis’ claim on the territory was bleeding into him. Maybe his wolf recognized how right it was, the two of them, even when his human side was still buried under reservations.

Those reservations seemed so pointless now that he was out here.

Something cracked in the woods behind them and both their heads perked up. Harry spotted the deer hidden in the brush a few moments after Louis did and his fur pricked up. Louis angled his body, letting out low growl to let Harry know to stay low and hidden. Harry growled back, as if he needed advice on how to hunt.

The deer hadn’t noticed them, carefully coming out of the protection of the woods to drink from the river. It was instinct to head the opposite direction of Louis when he snuck into the shallows of the river, caging off the deer on two sides.

The first attack was quick, Louis coming from the front and Harry from the side. The deer dodged, only getting a little scrap from Louis’ teeth. That was okay, they didn’t need to always get an instant kill. They could tire the deer out.

It was almost like a dance, Harry going in for the deer’s belly and then jumping away when it kicked out at him with its hooves. He didn’t want to get caught by one of those. Louis would then jump at its other side, making it need to change direction to try and get at him.

Together they herded it towards the water, hoping the uneven ground would cause the deer to slip. Harry found himself in front of the deer and he lunged for the deer’s throat.

His teeth wrapped around fur and flesh and as gravity pulled him down into the water he dragged the deer with him.

It was a mistake.

The weight of the deer almost crushed him, but almost as soon as it happened the deer was up, trying to run away. Louis corralled it back, giving Harry time to orientate himself. He shook off some of the water and circled back around.

The deer was beginning to tire already. Harry had gotten it good.

The deer kept circling as they took turns jumping in towards it until finally its reaction time was slow enough. Harry jumped for one of its hind legs. He latched on and pulled it down. This time the deer stayed down and Harry felt when Louis went for the deer’s neck, delivering the final blow. It still tried to struggle but it was all over. They dragged the deer over onto the bank, away from the water so they could eat.

It wasn’t until Harry’s belly was full that he came back to his senses. He hadn’t even realized he had lost them. He took a step back and looked over at Louis who was still eating the deer.

Harry shifted back to his human form.

That caught Louis’ attention and he looked up from the deer. Harry could see in his eyes the moment he came back too. When he was no longer more wolf than man. Louis’ shift was less graceful than Harry’s, but soon they were both naked humans sitting on the cold ground, a dead deer next to them.

“I need water,” Louis said. His mouth and chest were bloody. You always carried over the dirt and injuries when you shifted. Harry could only imagine what he looked like.

Louis stumbled to the lake and began taking deep drinks of water that served to wash his mouth out and clean himself off. Harry joined him, trying to keep his distance. He didn’t know what was going through Louis’ mind, but it was probably similar to his own thoughts.

He never hunted. Not as a wolf. Not as a human. It was one of the first instincts he’d pushed down when he was a pup.

Louis spit water out. “I haven’t hunted since I was a pup.”

“Really?” Harry asked, his hands cold but clean. He scrubbed at his chest, hoping to get the blood off.

“Not really necessary here,” he took another drink of water, washing his mouth again out as he did. “We have our hunters you know? I mostly buy my meat from the store.”

Harry looked back at the half eaten deer. “Can’t even really salvage the pelt either since we tore into it.” He didn’t want to say anything about his instincts and how he seemed to be operating on them more around Louis than he ever had before.

“You sure do bring out the wolf in me,” Louis said with a laugh as he fell back to his haunches.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Louis looked at him and shook his head. “Not in the least. It’s why I uh- It’s what drew me to you actually.”

“What?”

“It’s so stupid, and I’m sure you weren’t meant to find out. The London pack uses this computer program to find their alphas mates and because I’m getting old the council decided to try something _new_ , so they set one up too.”

“A computer program?”

“Yup. Every omega in our pack was added to some database and I had to sit through over a month of slideshow presentations of all them. But none of the omegas stood out to me, except you.”

Harry frowned. “How did they even...get a picture of me?”

“No idea. I’d rather not ask to be honest. And they didn’t have a picture of you, it was of your wolf. And I don’t know, I saw you in your wolf form and just...I had to meet you.” Louis looked over at him. “Is that okay? Is this okay?”

Harry didn’t know. He still hadn’t been able to process all of this. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “Give me a couple days?”

Louis didn’t look hurt at least. They sat in silence “So, should we leave the deer or try and bring it back?”

“I don’t even know how we’d bring it back, to be honest.”

“Drag it?”

“Seems messy. We’d leave a trail.”

“Guess we’ll have to leave it then.” Louis gave a half-hearted salute to the dead deer. “Thank you for your sacrifice O Deery One. You will not be forgotten.”

“Our pups will hear tales of your bravery, and how you almost drowned me,” Harry said. He didn’t realize what he had said until he looked back at Louis and saw what his face looked like. He froze, unsure if he should take it back.

Louis gestured for him to come closer and Harry went, not knowing what else to do. Louis held open an arm and let Harry curl up to his naked chest. “Thank you,” he said, dropping a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“For what?”

“For giving this a chance.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn’t get time alone to himself until two days after he’s arrived in York. Niall had crawled into his bed their first night there to talk about what he thought of everything. Harry hadn’t known what to say. He didn’t want to tell Niall what had happened in the woods with Louis. The entire thing had scared him. He’d never been so lost in his wolf before and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to be again. He’d always thought the stories he heard about what happened when people turned feral were just stories to scare children but thinking back to that whole afternoon…. He wasn’t so sure.

“Alpha Tomlinson’s son seems nice,” Niall had whispered.

“He was,” Harry had managed to say. “He was very nice.”

“What did you two do when you were alone? You were both quiet during dinner,” Niall had waggled his eyebrows as if he wouldn’t be able to smell it if Harry and Louis had done anything untoward.

“He showed me some of the city. Took me by the river. We went for a run in the woods,” Harry had shrugged.

“Aww, that sounds cute,” Niall had said, wrapping Harry up in his arms.

The night after it had been his mum he’d curled up to, listening to her talk about how proud she was of him for being so responsible. She had seen his commitment to a longer courting as him taking to the role with such vigor and desire as opposed to bred out of pure fear. He didn’t have it in his heart to correct her.

So far it all didn’t seem _that_ bad.

That’s the thought that Harry clung to the moment he was finally, _finally_ alone. He shut off the lights in his room and burrowed himself under the covers, hoping Niall and his mum would believe he was asleep. They’d both had a bit of wine during the dinner that was apparently customary during courting. At least his mum and Alpha Tomlinson got along very well.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to organize his thoughts. Louis was lovely. He was kind, and handsome, and Harry could see he was fiercely loyal to his pack and his family. He’d doted on his younger siblings every dinner; it had honestly been the highlight of each meal to watch the younger Tomlinson children fight for Louis’ attention each night. Harry knew Louis would dote on him too, if given the opportunity.

That was the crux of the problem wasn't it? Louis seemed like he was ready to give one hundred percent of himself into this mating - a mating that Harry had no clue was coming until a couple weeks ago. But Louis had apparently known for far longer. He had been _looking_ for a mate.

No. That wasn’t exactly what Louis had said. He’d said the council had decided to try something new. Because Louis was getting old. So maybe they were in the same boat?

No. They weren’t. Louis still clearly was ready to embrace this while Harry was constantly teetering on the edge of running away.

The thought of running away sent his wolf into a frenzy. His wolf wanted to stay here. His wolf wanted Louis. Harry hugged himself, trying to curl up as small as possible, as if that would help ward off the emotions raging inside him.

He wasn’t meant to be the omega of the pack alpha. He always thought he’d meet an alpha one day and they’d fall in love and settle down. The alpha would just be an alpha, no one with standing. Harry would be able to stay in Holmes Chapel, with his mum, and his sister, and Niall. He’d be able to work in the bakery, and run in the woods he’d grown up in. Instead he was in a flat in York, hiding under the covers trying to convince himself why mating Louis was so bad.

“Shut up, shut up,” he whispered to himself - to his wolf.

_Why?_ he practically heard it answer him. _Louis’ perfect_.

“No he’s not. He can’t. We don’t even know him,” he whispered, shoving his face in the pillow.

_Get to know him then,_ his wolf said.

He let out a little hysterical laugh. No one sane ever talked about talking to their wolves. It was a sign of insanity to hear the distinction between wolf and man. You were supposed to be perfectly in sync.

_We will be,_ his wolf said.

Well that was fucking comforting.

He threw the blankets off of him and sat up, rubbing his temples as if that would silence his wolf.

_Talk to him,_ his wolf kept whispering. _It’ll be okay. Trust us_.

***

Harry pulled Louis aside after one of the meetings they attended the next day. It hadn’t been a vitally important meeting, more of a formality they’d had on Harry’s behalf so he could learn more about how the pack ran, and what to expect when he was the pack omega. Harry was acutely aware that members of the council, along with his own mum and Alpha Tomlinson were still in the room, observing them even as Louis turned them away from the everyone.

“Yes, love?” Louis asked.

Harry swallowed and clenched his hand into a fist to push down the urge to reach for Louis. “I was wondering, hoping really, if maybe we could have dinner tonight? Just the two of us?” He looked at his feet. “I’d cook for you?”

He jumped as Louis’ hand came up and cupped his cheek, urging him to look at him. Louis was smiling. “Of course, I’d love that.”

Harry could hear the buzz and tittering of the council but he ignored them. Just like he ignored the preening of his wolf, the smug _yes, good_ feeling that was creeping up into his chest. “I can make a roast? Or um, I could do chicken?”

“I’m really not picky. How about I come with you to the store and we pick out some ingredients. We can go back to your flat-”

“No,” Harry said quickly. “No, I’d really rather it be just us two, and not have to put anyone out. If that’s okay? We can use your place?”

Louis blinked but then nodded, still smiling. “That’s fine.”

“What’s this I hear about you two having a date tonight?” Alpha Tomlinson asked, sidling up to them and showing no remorse in eavesdropping.

Harry flushed. He was only still standing there because Louis had a strong hand on his bicep, grounding him. “Harry’s said he’ll cook for me.”

Alpha Tomlinson’s eyes lit up in delight as she turned to Harry’s mum. “Anne was telling me what a good cook Harry is. I’m almost a little jealous it’s going to be just for you.”

“I can cook for everyone later, if you’d like,” Harry said.

“That sounds splendid. If you’re using Louis’ home to cook you really should stock up in the store. I don’t think he’s used his kitchen since moving in.”

“Hey,” Louis said. “I have a microwave so I get by.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Louis. “He’s warned me about his cooking. Said he set some pasta on fire once.”

Alpha Tomlinson laughed. “Once? Try three times. He didn’t believe he’d done it the first time so he did the exact same thing again, and then once more just for luck. My son is many things, but a cook he is not.”

“He’s a fine hunter, though,” Harry said, before he could think better of it.

The room froze. Alpha Tomlinson’s eyes narrowed in thought as her head tilted to the side. Harry almost gave himself whiplash and he looked towards Louis for advice. Louis had said he hadn’t hunted since he was a pup, and no doubt his mum knew that.

Louis gave a small shrug, looking sheepish. “We chased rabbits the other day, out by the river. Harry was just impressed with how fast I was.”

His mum snorted. “Pretty sure my son couldn’t catch a rabbit if he tried.”

Harry joined the laughter with everyone else but he caught the look Louis shot him as he stroked his arm, calming him.

“We’ll talk later,” Louis whispered while everyone else was distracted.

***

Louis’ home was warm and inviting. It felt lived in, with every wall covered in pictures of Louis’ immediate family. The front room had three couches and two large chairs, making it clear Louis entertained a lot of guests at once. The tables were covered in books, but Harry was ushered into the kitchen before he could see what they were.

The kitchen was completely spotless, clearly unused, and Harry had to be the one to search through every drawer to find all the utensils and pans he needed. He’d settled on making fried chicken, with a small fresh salad. Louis had blanched at the idea at vegetables when they were in the store, but then threw a bag of brussels sprouts into the trolley when he thought Harry wouldn’t notice.

“I like them roasted in bacon fat usually but butter will do in a pinch,” he had said when Harry just looked at him.

Louis took a seat on the other side of the island Harry was working on. He got to work on making the buttermilk marinade so it could start soaking into the chicken as quickly as possible. It was comfortable working in silence with only Louis watching him and Harry took a small break after he put the brussel sprouts in the oven to roast.

“Still need to have the chicken soak up the buttermilk,” he said, taking a seat across from Louis. “I figured we could talk? About… this? And the other day?”

Louis nodded. “You said you needed time to think.”

“Yes, and I have been thinking. This just-” he took a deep breath. _Talk to him_ his wolf had said. “You have to understand when we got the letter I didn’t know what to expect. I didn’t realize that there was just me. And that you wanted to mate so soon-”

“The council wanted us to mate so soon,” Louis said. “I was fine with waiting.”

“Either way, it wasn’t what I was prepared for. And I really don’t feel ready for this type of position, but…” Louis let him sit there in silence while he tried to collect his thoughts. “When we shifted it was different. _I’m_ different when I’m shifted and I don’t know why. It’s never felt like that before. And I’m scared, and I don’t know what to do.”

Louis nodded, pursing his lips. It was Harry’s turn to wait for Louis to speak. “Have you heard the stories about how alpha and omegas came to be?”

Harry frowned, not sure what fairy tales had to do with their conversation. “Sure? First there was the beta: the everyday wolf, blah blah alphas came to lead and omegas existed as the balance for the alpha’s murderous instinct. Everyone’s heard those stories.”

“Do you ever wonder if they’re true? That alphas became almost feral and omegas were bred out of a need to control them?”

Harry opened his mouth to deny it but something caught it in his throat. The way his wolf had gotten away from him. The disconnect he was feeling. “I… can hear my wolf. In my head.”

Instead of calling him crazy Louis just nodded. “It’s like your subconscious speaking to you. Telling you not to be scared and to act entirely on instinct, right?”

“Yes, exactly. But I can’t just act on instinct. It’s not safe, you saw what we did to that deer. And if people knew-”

“I know,” Louis said. “I agree. Part of the reason the council even started looking for a mate for me was because they were worried I was going to become a murderous alpha. It was bullshit obviously, because I hadn’t had any urges. Not until I saw you.”

“Me?”

“I saw your wolf and it was just like the day in the woods. I couldn’t control myself. I spoke up. I had to have you.”

“You think I triggered this?”

“I think it’s possible we triggered it in each other.” Louis stood up. “Wait here.” He left and returned holding a stack of books. “I started doing research. It’s only been a couple days so I haven’t gotten far but there are some interesting thoughts.”

Harry leaned forward, looking at the titles of the books.

_Alpha Instinct: The Rage Inside and How to Fight It_

_Why We Rut And Other Uncomfortable Questions_

_So You Wanna Believe in Soulmates_

He frowned, picking up the soulmate book. “Soulmates?”

“It was a theory. I don’t think it’s very sound but the idea is that if you meet your soulmate you both enter a state of pure instinct and delusion. Once you mate it goes away.” Louis shrugged. “Like I said, not very sound. It’s entirely possible that we mate and the instinct doesn’t go away.”

“That we turn into a murdering pair and kill everyone,” Harry said.

“Well hopefully not that bad, but yes, that’s a concern. Obviously if the whole bullshit fairy tale is true to begin with, mating _should_ fix the problem but that’s,” Louis frowned. “I’m going to keep researching it. None of the books I’ve found have talked about the split between man and wolf yet which I think is a key component to what’s going on.”

“Is there anyone you think we could talk to?” Harry asked.

“Maybe my mum? But I don’t think she’s ever experienced this before. She sure didn’t tell me if she did.”

“You haven’t told her about us hunting that deer.”

“I told you, the council was worried I was going to turn into a feral alpha if I wasn’t mated. I don’t want to give them any indication I’m not performing at tip top shape.”

“What if we don’t find anything out?”

“Then we mate and we see if it ends. And if it doesn’t end, if for whatever reason we’re both going completely insane, we can run away together. Live in Wales or Scotland or something.”

The oven beeped letting them know the brussel sprouts were done. He still had to make the fried chicken. When he returned to the island Louis was pouring over the books and Harry couldn’t help but reach out for the one about soulmates. The idea that there was one specific person out there made for him did something to his stomach. It made him feel tingly and _right_. But that wasn’t right. Soulmates were as made up as the story of how alphas and omegas came to be.

“It would be nice if the answer was something innocent like soulmates,” Harry said.

Louis looked up at him and smiled. “I wouldn’t mind that either.”

Harry ignored the way his stomach flip flopped at the way Louis was looking at him. He put the book down and went back to making dinner. They could look at the books more after they’d eaten.

***

Harry was asleep on his couch. Louis tucked him in with a blanket and made sure his head was properly pillowed. His omega looked so cute curled up on the couch, another book about soulmates tucked against his chest. He’d been fascinated with the concept, that _this_ was the reason they were experiencing everything.

Louis still wasn’t sure. Maybe it was, in which case great! He’d be okay with Harry being the one he was meant for. But there was something in the back of his head that said that was too easy. It made him want to delve deeper into the lore. One of the books he’d found talked about how one of the first signs of alpha instability was the obsession they had with mating. In ancient times the alpha would latch onto someone and bend them subconsciously into mating with them. The beta had no control over themselves and when it came time for the alphas rut they couldn’t keep up. The alpha would kill them, and move onto the next beta.

The story claims this went on until the alpha found an omega who went into heat to keep up with their rut. The omega didn’t die and the alpha became calmed. No one really talked about all the lost life along the way to get the alpha to that point.

Louis stroked Harry’s cheek and that took him away from the negative thoughts. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and began tidying up. He was just setting up the dishwasher when he heard the soft sounds of someone walking up to the door.

He hurried to the door, hoping to beat them to knocking, or worse, ringing the doorbell and waking up Harry. Maybe it was his mum, or Alpha Cox, there to ask about Harry. He’d need to let them know Harry was with him, safe and unharmed.

Councilman Collins stood on his porch.

Louis looked back at Harry, asleep on his couch and then stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. “Can I help you?”

Councilman Collins looked at him after he could no longer see into his house. “I was just stopping by to say hello. See how you and your omega fared at dinner.”

Louis frowned. “We’re fine. Harry fell asleep while we were reading after dinner. Did my mother send you?”

“Uh, no. I was just on my way home and thought it wouldn’t hurt to stop by. I know the omega said he didn’t want to mate by the full moon, but maybe spending time with you has changed his heart. If that was the case we could start pushing forward with-”

“No his heart is still set on a longer courtship. We won’t be ready to be mated by the full moon.”

Councilman Collin’s face tightened as he smiled. “I understand, of course, of course. Sorry to bother you then. Just trying to help.”

Louis nodded as he watched Councilman Collin’s bow and begin walking away. He waited until he could no longer smell him before Louis went back inside, locking the door behind him.

He looked at Harry, still asleep, and he sighed. He was just being paranoid. Louis grabbed one of his books and his phone so he could call his mum and let her know Harry was with him, before he headed into his study.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, Louis,” Councilman Collins addressed him, “do you have any updates about the courting?”

He was in a closed door meeting with his mum and her inner circle the day before the full moon. They wanted updates on Harry as if they didn’t do everything in their power to stick their noses into every moment of their day. It was apparent that Councilman Collin’s visit to his house wasn’t a fluke, but instead just the first part of the coordinated supervision of his and Harry’s courting. Despite them agreeing to Harry’s request of a longer courtship they still wanted them to mate on the full moon.

“Nothing different from yesterday, when you had Councilman Taft accompany us on our afternoon walk,” Louis said. He tried to be tactful but he knew he was coming off as snarky when his mother just coughed.

“I believe, Louis, that the council, and myself, are concerned about your upcoming rut,” his mum said.

Louis closed his mouth. Yeah, he was worried about that too, but he didn’t want to bring up his concerns. Harry and he had spent every night researching in his house. The cover of private dinners were the only way they could spend actual alone time together - despite how at least one member of the council always stopped by - and they had made some headway on their problem.

There were two possible explanations for what was happening to them:

One. They were soulmates, which prevailing research was torn on the actual existence of. The most recent example of a possible soulmate was an alpha-omega pair in India back in the early 1900s. Allegedly they had been able to speak to each other in their wolf forms, along with sharing pain, which ultimately tied their lives together. They had died within hours of each other during an uprising despite being separated.

Two. The one Louis was most fixated on. He was becoming an unstable alpha as he got older and stayed unmated. He was influencing Harry and had been since they’d shifted together, locking onto a potential mate. There was a chance that when they attempted to mate Louis would be so out of control that he would kill Harry unless he was also experiencing heat.

And hadn’t that been an awkward conversation to have with an omega he’d only just met? Harry wasn’t due to have a heat until June, which was two months away. Louis knew his rut was coming up at the end of the month and that combination of rut and mating terrified him. He’d told Harry as much, saying that if they decided to mate he wanted it to be during Harry’s heat, regardless of any other factors: the moon, his rut, the council. Louis thought it was the only way to keep Harry safe.

He refused to tell the council this though. If they knew he thought he was becoming unstable they would try and push the mating to happen as soon as possible and Louis had no idea what he would do to Harry if that were to happen. He could feel his wolf under his skin, begging to be freed. He hadn’t shifted since that afternoon with Harry. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. There had been longer stretches he’d gone without shifting but for some reason this time he was so aware of it.

“Don’t you agree, Louis?” His mum’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Louis looked around the room at all the expectant faces. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

He was surprised half the council didn’t flip the tables. His mum didn’t sound annoyed when she repeated herself. “Councilman Smith had wondered if it was possible to have a formal ceremony tomorrow and we would wait for consummation-”

“What are you all worried about?” Louis snapped. If they had some legitimate reason to be so concerned he wanted to hear it. Maybe it would give him the breakthrough he needed for his research. “Is there some war coming up that I’m unaware of? Are we at risk of having some enemy sending in a herd of in heat omegas and you’re afraid I’ll end up mated to, I don’t even know, a French pack that we don’t see eye to eye with?” He was practically snarling when he finished speaking.

The room was silent and still.

Louis took a deep breath, realizing how much he had just shown his hand. He ducked his head and rubbed his temples, trying to get his wolf under control.

Someone cleared their throat. “If,” whoever it was they stopped and then restarted. “We can always induce heat in the omega if his hesitation is stopping you from fulfilling your wish to mate. Clearly you are prepared and-”

Louis’ head snapped up and he snarled again. “Harry and I will be mated when we are both ready. There’s absolutely _no need_ to try and _induce heat_ , god we aren’t in the fucking dark ages.” He stood up and directed all his attention to his mum. “This meeting is finished. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

He could tell she was just as angry as he was, her jaw clenched tight as she stared down someone sitting across from her. It was probably whoever had suggested inducing heat in Harry. Louis almost wanted to stay to listen to her rip into the council but he needed to leave. He needed to get himself under control. He needed Harry.

He stormed out of the town hall. He didn’t know where Harry was exactly but he was going to find him. He picked a random direction and began walking, hands shoved into his pockets. Since he had been in this meeting Harry’d had a free afternoon, which he said he’d spend with the beta, Niall. Louis had only seen Niall during meals but he seemed like a good man. Harry always spoke fondly of him, after all.

Louis turned a corner and headed towards the river, knowing he could always double back to Harry’s flat if he didn’t catch a scent of him while he was walking. He needed to clear his head and being with Harry would be the best way to have that happen.

There was a breeze off the river, and Louis took a deep breath. Harry flooded his senses and he looked around, trying to find him. He finally spotted Harry sitting on one of the benches off the river, but his attention only stayed on Harry for a few minutes because at his feet was a brown wolf, leaping back and forth, simulating play. Harry was laughing and Louis’ attention flicked back to his face. He was absolutely beautiful and Louis was pretty positive he loved him with all of his heart.

He registered that Liam was sitting next to Harry and he wondered where Niall was then. Neither of them noticed he was approaching them, too caught up in the wolf that was trying to get them to play with him. Louis stopped right beside them as Harry pulled out a ball and threw it into the river. The wolf gave him an unimpressed look before bounding after the ball and jumping into the river, much to the delight of Liam and Harry.

“What’s this then?” Louis asked.

Harry’s face lit up when he saw Louis. “We’re playing with Niall.”

Louis looked over at the wolf swimming back to the bank and he realized yes, that was Niall. He watched as Niall climbed out of the water and shook himself off. “Isn’t that a little...demeaning?”

“Nah, Niall doesn’t mind it,” Harry said. “He was getting antsy because of the full moon anyway so he needed to shift. Just easier to do it here.”

Niall dropped the wet ball into Harry’s lap and then reared up to plop his own wet and dirty paws right on Harry’s thigh. Harry let out a little shriek as Niall shook himself off again, getting all three of them wet. Louis turned to shield himself from the bulk of the spray and when he turned back it was to see Niall, naked and human, in Harry’s lap, tickling him.

“‘Niall doesn’t mind it’ he says, yeah and you don’t mind a little tickle fight,” Niall said as managed to wiggle his fingers into Harry’s armpit and got him to let out a particularly loud shriek of laughter.

Louis and Liam shared a look before they both dissolved into peels of their own laughter. By the time Louis was able to open his eyes up again Harry had somehow shifted as well and was struggling out of his clothes in wolf form. He was making a beeline for the river and Niall jumped after him, shifting mid-jump. Louis wiped his eyes before he reached to pull off his shirt.

It was the first time he’d been a wolf since that afternoon with Harry and it felt like coming home to shift back into his wolf. Louis bounded off after them, jumping into the water to play with Niall and Harry. In a moment Liam had joined them and it was suddenly a game of two on two: Niall and Liam versus Louis and Harry. Louis wasn’t particularly sure how the game was supposed to be won but every time Liam tried to climb back onto the bank he made sure to pull him back into the water, and he was pretty sure at one point Harry almost drowned Niall.

Eventually they all came up to the bank together. Louis flopped down next to Harry, curling around him loosely. Harry yawned and tucked himself against Louis.

This wasn’t too bad. Louis felt in control. He felt like he was aware of what he was doing. He was cuddling Harry and he hadn’t tried to snap at either Niall or Liam during their play. Maybe he had nothing to worry about.

“What the hell is going on here?”

His head perked up and he saw his mum and Alpha Cox standing over the four of them. While Liam and Harry scrambled around quickly, both shifting back to their human form in a matter of moments Louis followed Niall in being much more lax. He stretched and nuzzled against Harry’s hip, tucking his head under his hand to ask for a head scratch.

“Alpha Tomlinson, mum. Ummm we were playing? In the river?” Harry said, fingers tangling into Louis’ fur.

Louis frowned mentally and looked up at Harry. He seemed nervous and Louis couldn’t figure out why. He licked Harry’s hip, hoping it would help calm him down.

“Please put some clothes on, dear,” his mum said to Harry. “We normally don’t shift in the city.”

“Right, yes, Louis had told me. We didn’t mean to offend or anything,” Harry said as he accepted his pants and trousers from Liam.

“It was my fault, ma’am,” Niall said and Louis looked behind him, wondering when Niall had shifted back. “I shifted first. Restless before the moon, you know? And Harry and I didn’t want to go to the outskirts of the town cause we were waiting for Louis.”

“It is very common behavior in our pack,” Alpha Cox said. “Especially around the full moon.”

Louis could see his mum’s face soften a bit as she looked at him. “It tends to make people nervous around here. Too many wolves in one place has a possibility of stepping on toes. They’re lucky this is technically a public park so they didn’t shift around someone’s house.”

“Right, yeah,” Harry said, “we’ll be more careful.”

“Of course,” his mum said before her gaze dropped back to Louis. “You are more than welcome to shift back whenever you want.”

It was like coming back to himself. He hadn’t even been aware he was still in his wolf form, he’d felt so comfortable. Coming out of his wolf felt sticky and weird and he had to physically shake out his limbs just to feel a bit more comfortable in his human skin again. Liam handed him his clothes and Louis got dressed slowly. He could tell his mum was waiting for an explanation from him but Louis didn’t know what to say except: “Sorry, we were just having a bit of fun.”

He smiled easily at her, hoping she wouldn’t pick up on the panic that was setting in now that he was back as a human again. He’d thought he’d been in control but he could tell now he wasn’t. He’d been running on instinct again, and while it hadn’t been deadly this time it was still not like him.

His mum frowned at him but then shook her head. “Young love,” she said, and the words were directed to Alpha Cox.

“I remember what it’s like to be enamored by an omega for the first time,” Alpha Cox said. She offered her arm to Louis’ mum who took it. “We’ll see you four later.”

“Please keep all shifting to the outer fields,” his mum reminded him.

The four of them stood in silence as his mum and Alpha Cox got out of earshot, and then Liam asked, “what the fuck just happened?”

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him, so he turned to face Liam. “We played in the river.”

“Not that, with you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Liam.” He grabbed hold of Harry’s hand. “I wanted to know if you were free for a walk?”

“Louis,” Liam said. “I think we should-”

Harry must have sensed his own wariness because he cut Liam off. “Sure! I’m not doing anything.”

“Hey!” Niall said. “Harry, you said we’d tell Louis we were going to the fields.”

“I changed my mind,” Harry said, looking at Niall apologetically. “I’ve missed him.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Omegas. Mates. Fucking alphas. Whatever. Go. Abandon me. Liam, you can come with me then. We can try and chase rabbits.”

“We don’t really have a lot of rabbits around here since the wolf population is so high,” Liam said but he let Niall latch onto his arm and start dragging him away. “We’re not done with this Louis!”

Louis waved to him and once they were out of earshot he turned to Harry. “Did you lose control too or was it just me?”

“Me too,” Harry said, “but I recovered quicker. When our mums showed up.”

“Just like last time,” Louis said. He frowned, this was the second time Harry had been able to pull himself out of his wolf before Louis. It fed into his theory that the problem was inherently _him_ and his wolf. “I wasn’t even aware I had sunk in too deep. I was even thinking clearly _this is fine_ because I hadn’t bitten Niall or Liam for playing with you.”

“Your wolf doesn’t perceive them as threats. Of course you wouldn’t have bitten them even if you were completely taken over by your wolf. Same with our mums.”

Louis chewed on his lower lip. “I haven’t shifted in the town since I was a pup.”

“Cause of the whole alpha territory thing?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed. “Come on, take a walk with me. Maybe it’ll ground me.”

“You could tell me about the meeting you were at?” Harry asked.

A flash of what had driven him here in a huff went through Louis’ mind. No, he definitely wasn’t going to tell Harry what the meeting had been about. Instead he pulled Harry down for a quick kiss before he started them off on a walk down the river. “Just the council being the council. Nothing to worry yourself about.”

“Was it about the full moon?”

“A bit,” Louis said. “Are you nervous?”

Harry shrugged. “A little. I can’t really imagine what will happen tomorrow night, you know?”

“Yeah.”

They walked in silence, hand in hand. Louis’ mind was racing the entire time. He was pretty positive there was a big risk of him doing something tomorrow. He could try and mount Harry, which honestly would be one of the more embarrassing things but ultimately the least harmful. Trying to mate with Harry could be chalked up to their unending lust with each other. But he could also try and attack someone. There were going to be a lot of wolves running around, and there were always those strangers or acquaintances who showed up, and Louis had no idea how he would react to them being in his space, or around his mate.

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked as they walked over a bridge to start circling back to. “About tomorrow?”

“Terrified.”

“Do you think there’s anything I can do? Maybe if like I came over early and we were both shifted in the privacy of your house? See what happens?”

“Maybe. Yeah that could be a good idea.” Louis smiled at Harry. “You really think of the best ideas, love.”

Harry blushed and ducked down for another quick kiss. Louis’d noticed that he’d been trying to initiate the kisses as much as Louis and it felt good. He liked knowing Harry was putting effort into their mating even when it seemed unstable. Even when he was unstable. “I’m learning from you, after all.”

***

Someone knocked on Louis’ door a half hour before sunset and he rushed to answer it. His wolf was thrumming at the idea of seeing his mate. He was so close to the surface, just like every full moon.

_Mate. Mate. Mate._

Liam was standing in his doorway. Louis rolled his eyes and tried to shut the door but Liam held it open with his hand. “You don’t get to ignore this.”

“I’m not ignoring anything, Liam,” Louis said even as he felt Liam give a stronger push to open the door. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Something happened yesterday.”

“Yes. I had the fucking council tell me they’d be willing to induce a heat in Harry if I wanted to mate him before he was ready.”

The door slammed closed as Liam stumbled and lost his hold on it. Louis sighed and opened it up so he could see Liam standing there slack.

“What? Did they- when did this happen?”

“Yesterday during my meeting with them. So there. Big mystery solved.” It wasn’t, but hopefully it would throw Liam off the actual reason. Louis trusted him with his life but he wasn’t sure he trusted him with this.

Liam stepped into his house. “That’s...how could they even possibly think that was an okay thing to suggest? And in an official meeting? Was Harry’s mother there? Was anyone from his pack represented?”

“No and no. It was just me, mum, and the inner circle.”

“Okay so there’s no need to cover this up.”

“Nope. I left and came to find Harry and mum tore into them.” Louis shrugged as he tried to be subtle picking up the books laying around. He didn’t need Liam to see _The Untamed Alpha’s Anger_ and start asking questions.

“That’s completely understandable.” Liam sat down on his couch. “So there was nothing besides that? You’ve been distant since Harry’s got here.”

Before Louis could answer his front door opened and Harry came tumbling in. Louis sighed fondly. “Hello there, love.”

“Hey! I don’t think I was followed this time so we should be saf-” Harry cut off just as his eyes landed on Liam.

Liam, who was looking back and forth between the two of them like he had just caught something wonderful. He was grinning when he finally made eye contact with Louis and he waggled his eyebrows. “Louis! I never took you for the type.”

Harry sputtered and Louis let out a bigger sigh. “Get out, Liam.”

Liam stood up and saluted him mockingly even as Louis crowded him towards the door while trying to make sure he didn’t get close to Harry. “Have fun. I’ll see you two soon.”

“Bye, Liam.”

Liam leaned close to him and pitched his voice low. “I see why you have all those soulmate books on your table now.” He did some sort of wink before he gave a final wave and bounded off.

“What was that all about?” Harry asked.

“I honestly have no fucking clue,” Louis said. “He came over because he was worried about me.”

“He noticed you got lost in your wolf yesterday?”

“He noticed something was off. I didn’t tell him what it was about. I think he thinks we’re fucking without mating now though.”

“Oh. Do you think that’s what the council thinks too?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah, they’d be _thrilled_ if they thought I was knotting you. Accidental babies, you know?” Harry made a face as he picked up a book - one of the soulmate books Liam had mentioned. He knew Harry really wanted the answer to all of this to be soulmates but Louis just couldn’t see it. He felt the way his wolf was fighting against him and trying to get to the surface and he couldn’t see that being something related to soulmates. It was feral. “Do you mind if I shift?”

Harry looked up from the book. “Go right ahead. That’s why I’m here after all.”

Shifting in the safety of his own home was different than the other times he’d done it with Harry. He took off his clothes and laid them over the back of a chair. The shift was easy, just like it always was, and he gave himself a shake after he had shifted. Harry was still human when he finished and Louis padded over to him. His claws clicked against the hardwood of the floor before he came to stop in front of Harry.

Harry put the book to the side so he could cup Louis’ wolf face and press their foreheads together. “Greetings,” Harry said before he gave the tip of Louis’ wet nose a kiss.

Louis thought it was a blessing that even as a wolf he could still see how bright and green Harry’s eyes were. It would be a shame if he one day couldn’t see how beautiful they were. He licked Harry’s chin before he pulled away to try and pull Harry into playing with him. He wanted Harry to shift so they could be together.

He wondered if this was the origin of his slip into his wolf, but it didn’t seem dangerous. So it couldn’t be right? He still felt in control so he must be.

Harry laughed and pulled his shirt off. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” By the time he finished the sentence he was shifting, still half in his trousers. Louis barked as he watched Harry’s wolf form struggle to get out of his trousers.

Harry leveled him with a gaze before he pounced on Louis. They knocked into the couch as they began to rough house. Louis grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck, leading him away from the furniture. Harry pawed at him, trying to get free so they could keep playing. They bumped into the table but the books didn’t go scattering so Louis counted that as a win.

This was probably why he wasn’t allowed to rough house inside his mum’s house. Harry and him were causing a lot of chaos while they played. But it was okay. They were having fun and Louis felt like he was learning more about Harry by doing this than he did when they spoke. It was similar to when they’d been out in the fields. He could learn Harry’s wolf, and how he operated. There was a lot to say about seeing what Harry’s wolf’s instincts led him to do.

He was playful, and trusting. Way too trusting. He didn’t seem to think that Louis would ever hurt him, or snap at him, no matter how much he teased him. And it was true. Louis knew he wouldn’t. He only felt the urge to protect Harry.

Louis could feel the moment the sun had set and the moon had come out to play. Harry rolled over and bared his throat in submission for starters. But he also felt the way the air around him changed. It became charged with the feeling of his entire pack shifting.

Louis loved that feeling. He nosed at Harry’s throat before urging him to turn over so they could leave the house together. It was a bit of a challenge to get out of the house in their wolf form but Harry seemed adept at using both his paws to turn the handle on his front door. Louis didn’t mind leaving the door wide open. It wasn’t like anyone was going to try and steal something. Not when he could feel the entire pack heading for the woods.

The full moon was the only time people shifted in their homes, so the street was lined with wolves running towards the river or the outskirts of town. Harry kept pace beside him as they headed for where he always met his mother, right by the shifting rooms. It was tradition for the pack alpha to lead the pack into the woods at the start of each full moon.

His mum was already there with the rest of his family as they came running up. They weren’t late but it was obvious they had both come from the same place. His mother only gave him a measured look before nuzzling him and then Harry in greeting. It took a few minutes to get through greeting and scenting everyone, but when he was done saying hello to all his siblings, his mother’s omega, Alpha Cox, the council, and Liam and Niall, he settled in on his hunches beside Harry.

He gave Harry a lick because grooming him just seemed natural. He preened as Harry licked him in return.

His mum’s howl drew him back to the present. He tipped his head back and answered her howl. It was quickly joined by Harry and Alpha Cox, and then the rest of the pack. Louis could swear he heard Harry’s howl the most distinct.

His mum lowered her head and then took off into the fields, allowing the entire pack to follow her. Louis ran off towards where he normally played when he did join the pack, knowing that Harry would at least follow him. He wasn’t sure about anyone else, but he didn’t really mind. The moon was low in the sky right now, big and casting a yellow haze over the fields, and it filled him with excitement.

He was just happy to be out in the open air with Harry again. He loved being with Harry. He turned around so he could happily nip at Harry, which led to them rolling around in the grass. Harry let out a happy bark and crawled out from under him, taking off towards the river. Louis barked in response, following him.

He never felt as free as he did when he was chasing after Harry. He could do this for hours, and tonight he would. Most members in the pack only stayed out in the woods for the first hour or so, meaning the longer they were outside the more chance they had of being alone. Louis liked that idea.

A scent caught his attention and Louis broke off from chasing Harry to follow it. He heard Harry stumble as he realized Louis was no longer following him, but Louis’ attention was on the rabbit he’d found. Rabbits were rare in these parts, and those that did still live here were smart. They knew how to outrun a wolf, which meant Louis catching it for Harry would be extra special.

He could remind his mate how good of a provider he was.

Louis could see the rabbit’s nose twitching in the air, probably sensing danger. He crept down low, moving silently through the tall grass. It was only a moment later that he was bouncing, paws crushing the rabbit as his teeth crushed its jaw. It was a quick and easy kill and Louis was pleased with himself. He stood up, tall and proud, before turning around to present it to Harry.

Harry was still standing where he had left him and when Louis dropped the rabbit at his feet it took only a momentary eye contact before Harry bent down to begin eating it. The rabbit wasn’t the largest thing he could find, and it probably wouldn’t fill Harry up, but it was the gesture of catching such a fast and rare creature. Harry already knew Louis was capable of taking down a deer with him, so he knew he was strong, but now he knew was fast too.

Another wolf came through the grass just as Harry was finishing up rabbit and offering the remaining to Louis. Louis didn’t recognize the wolf but he could feel their eyes on him. He looked up, hoping to convey with his alpha presence that the wolf should leave. The wolf looked at the rabbit, and then at them, and suddenly Louis was aware of his bloody mouth.

He’d lost control of himself again.

Shit.

***

Harry stayed in bed late into the morning. Most people tended to take the day after the full moon easy so it didn’t raise any suspicion from his mum or Niall since they were also being lazy. His mind was racing as it kept replaying over and over again what had happened during the full moon. Specifically Louis bolting on him after bringing him a rabbit.

He huffed and rolled onto his stomach. He figured Louis had dipped into his wolf too much just like Harry had but they hadn’t done anything _wrong_. Plenty of wolves hunted on the full moon. He could feel his wolf whining inside him, feeling rejected by his alpha. He had been so stunned by Louis running off that he hadn’t thought to follow him until it was too late. Louis was faster when he wanted to be and he must have darted into the river because Harry had lost his scent almost immediately.

It’d meant he had to head back to his flat alone and dejected.

He hugged a pillow to his chest. Maybe he could find Louis today and they could talk about everything? Or maybe it was better to let Louis have time to himself. He was spooked by the idea of losing control of his alpha so that might be the best course of action.

Eventually Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed. He supposed he could spend the afternoon in the library, reading up on more books about soulmates. He’d compiled his own list of reasons soulmates were the answer to their problems but he wanted more books to support his position before he presented it to Louis. He knew it would go a long way to easing his mind if Louis saw evidence backing up what they were going through.

The city was pretty quiet as Harry made his way down the main road. Most people who passed him gave him respectful head bows before hurrying by. Harry didn’t mind it too much now. He had gotten used to the fact that York was not the same as Holmes Chapel and that he wouldn’t ever be on first name basis with everyone in the pack. He headed into one of the shops on the main road, intent on picking up a pastry for breakfast and some coffee. It was as busy as the streets, with only a few older people sitting at a table.

Harry’s heart sped up when he realized they were members of the council. He didn’t know them by name, but he still made sure to give them all a smile and his own head bow before he went up to the counter and ordered.

“Shame to see him in here,” someone said. They spoke quietly so it didn’t seem like they intended for him to hear, but they must have thought his hearing was much worse than it really was.

“I know. I think we were all hoping Louis would have been able to mate him with the full moon.”

“Should have been like a bitch in heat.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed as the woman behind the counter looked at him and then darted her eyes to the council members behind him. He handed over his money and hoped she thought he couldn’t hear them as well.

“I don’t understand what Louis sees in that omega if he won’t let himself be mated and bred. Doesn’t he understand how important it is to the pack that he mates with Louis as fast as possible?”

“Clearly not. Remember how he insisted on a slow courting because he didn’t think he was suited?”

“Wonder if he thinks he’s infertile?”

“Has he been tested by our doctors yet?”

Harry grabbed his coffee and pastry and hurried out of the shop. He walked briskly despite the fact he felt like he needed to take a moment to catch his breath. He could do that in the library.

_How could they be so mean?_ he thought. What had he done to deserve that treatment?

_How can they not see what we offer to our alpha?_ his wolf thought. _We are the only omega our alpha could ever pick._

Not now. He didn’t need this now. He was still feeling the sting of rejection from Louis running away from him, he didn’t need his wolf clawing at him, talking about how much they belonged together.

Research. He needed research. If he drowned himself in books reassuring him they were soulmates and neither of them were going crazy he could get passed this.

“Harry!”

He froze at the female voice. It wasn’t his mum or Alpha Tomlinson, but he turned towards who called for him anyway. He frowned when he saw two of Louis’ sisters walking towards him. He had only seen them at dinners, and occasionally traded small talk with them. Charlotte and Felicite. That was their names.

“Charlotte. Felicite.” He bowed his head to them. Charlotte was a beta, but Felicite was an alpha, and he wanted to make sure they both knew he respected that.

Charlotte snorted. “Please. Use our nicknames! We’re practically family.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had nicknames.”

“Lottie,” Charlotte said pointing to herself, “and Fizzy.”

“So what are you doing out here? Louis isn’t answering his door,” Fizzy said.

“He isn’t?” Harry asked.

“Nope,” Lottie popped the ‘p’. “Rough night?”

Harry flushed again, remembering how Liam seemed to think he and Louis were already fucking, while the council seemed to think he was a prude who refused to mate with his alpha. How could different people get such wrong, but different takes on what his and Louis’ relationship was like? “We played and hunted a bit.”

“Awww, that’s cute. Well I can assure you, our brother can’t catch a dead deer, let alone anything alive so it’s a good thing we live in a world where grocery stores exist,” Lottie said.

Harry felt his wolf rear up to defend Louis, just like it always did, but he managed to swallow it back. “We had fun. I was actually headed to the library. Louis talks about it a lot.”

“Ugh he loves the library,” Fizzy said. “He’s always hiding away in there.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the books he has in his house.”

Lottie waggled her eyebrows before dissolving into peels of laughter. “Come on, we’ll go with you. I feel like we never see you outside of official functions. Louis monopolizes your time.”

“It’s not intentional,” Harry said as Lottie looped her arm through his, and Fizzy did the same on the other side, careful not to jostle his coffee.

“Did you know Louis reads to different groups of pups every week?” Fizzy asked.

“He’s told me, yeah.” Harry couldn’t mask the way his voice softened.

Fizzy hummed. “You should join him one time.”

“I plan to. We’ve talked a bit about the initiatives we want to implement and funding for the library has been one of the big ones. Louis wants to make it more accessible to older kids and teenagers. Right now he says it’s very kid friendly but after a certain age it kinda gets boring.”

“So you do plan on mating with Louis?” Lottie asked.

“Yes? Had I ever made it seem like…” He trailed off, realizing what he was saying. It was all true. He did plan on mating with Louis. At some point he had come to that conclusion with such ferocity that he didn’t fully comprehend. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he had decided that was going to happen. The only thing stopping him any longer was trying to figure out what was wrong with them. Once they had a definitive answer then Harry was sure they would mate at the next available opportunity.

“Louis loves you too,” Fizzy said.

“I know,” Harry said.

***

“I got more books!” Harry called as he let himself into Louis’ house. He had picked up at least six more tomes about soulmates. He had a good feeling about one of them, written by a researcher a few years ago which detailed exactly what they looked for when measuring up if a mated pair were actually soulmates or not.

Louis didn’t answer him so Harry put the books down on the table and made himself comfortable. The first chapter was just an introduction to the research and a summary of other information Harry already knew. He skimmed through the book, looking for when it started laying out the criteria they looked for.

_An instant connection is just the first step in establishing the makeup of soulmates. Soulmates bring out, and compliment, each other’s wolf. The connection never goes away. Soulmates will always feel drawn to each other, and long term separation is not possible, especially after mating._

_Their first mating will be intense, almost violent. This is a side effect of the wolf being so close to the surface of a soulmate’s consciousness, and it also leads to the mating mark being much deeper than an average mate’s mark. Soulmates also hide their marks, feeling they are much more personal than an average mark. This makes it hard to see what they look like, but there is a theory that soulmate’s use not only their teeth, but their claws to claim each other._

_After the first mating soulmates will be able to communicate mentally with one another, both as wolves and as humans. They will know each other’s thoughts and feelings, being completely attuned to one another. When brought to a testing clinic this connection is run through a series of test to see just how deep it runs._

_Since the testing began in the late 20th century only 3 mated pairs have been able to pass and be verified as soulmates in the western world. All have continued to live in anonymity. The last openly known soulmate couple was Upsana and Aaliya Bhattacharjee, who died in 1913 during an uprising in their pack._

“When did you get here?” Louis’ voice cut through Harry’s reading.

He looked up to see Louis standing at the bottom of the stairs wrapped up in a blanket. Harry put the book he was reading in his lap. “Not too long ago. I stopped by the library and hung out with Fizzy and Lottie.”

Louis smiled a little and made his way over to a chair, settling in away from Harry. “Got more soulmate books?”

Harry looked at the book in his hands. “Yeah. I really think that soulmates are the answers.”

“Do you?” Louis let out a sigh and curled up on the chair. “What does this book say?”

“It talks about the test they give to mated pairs to test their mental connection after mating. Once we’re mated we should be able to talk to each other-“

“And share pain,” Louis interrupted.

“This book doesn’t talk about that.”

“But others have.”

Harry frowned. He felt like their relationship had gotten very strong since they met so he felt comfortable voicing his thoughts. “You seem awfully combative today.”

“I completely lost control of myself last night,” Louis said.

“No you didn’t.”

“You don’t know what was going on in my mind. I caught you that rabbit because I wanted to show you I was fast enough to catch a prey that was smart and rare in the area. It was pure instinct and I couldn’t stop it, hell I couldn’t even tell the difference until I saw that other wolf look at us with such disgust because of how _off_ it was to be sharing a fucking meal.”

“Louis, I _felt_ that too. The base instinct, the blurred lines between us and our wolves, I know exactly what you’re going through.”

“Doesn’t it scare you?”

“No, because I think it’s because-“

“Of the soulmate thing, yeah. But I… I don’t. I just can’t stop thinking that I’m losing control and I’m terrified I’m going to hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know that.” Louis’ voice was sharp and commanding. “Hell, I don’t know what’s going to happen to me when I start my rut in a couple weeks. I just keep remembering all these things I’ve read about how an out of control alpha can fucking- they can kill the omega they’re with.”

“Lou,” Harry tried to soothe him, “you wouldn’t kill me.”

“And two weeks ago I didn’t think I’d kill a deer but here I am. A deer and a fucking rabbit under my belt.”

“But what if the whole reason this is happening is because we’re soulmates and the longer we keep ourselves apart the worse it gets? What happens if when you go into rut it drives you even madder because you can’t be with me?”

He saw the way Louis shuddered at the thought, closing himself off. “Harry, you need to promise me that you’re going to take this seriously when I start my rut. I don’t want to risk hurting you.”

Harry clenched his hands around the book in frustration. Louis wasn’t listening to him. His alpha wasn’t listening to him. He needed to do something, _anything_ , to make him understand. “You won’t hurt me, you _can’t_ hurt me and nothing that has happened so far points in the direction of you hurting _anyone_.”

“But it’s like you’ve said! There’s been no reason for me to hurt anyone-”

“Then why do you think there will be any reason-”

“Because when we’re mating it might be different! I’m different when I’m in rut. All alphas are. Just like omegas are different when they’re in heat.” Louis stood up as he said this, blanket dropping to his feet. “We feel out of control and out of our skin and if that’s how I’m feeling now then what the fuck am I gonna feel like when I’m in the middle of rut and all I want is a warm hole to fuck?”

“You won’t want a warm hole to fuck, you’ll want your omega, _me_!” Louis stilled at Harry’s words. He swallowed and continued, quieter. “I’m your omega, I just know it. We’re soulmates, all evidence points to it.”

“All evidence points to me losing my mind because I’m unmated and if that’s the case there’s a chance I’ll kill you during my rut accidentally. That’s why we’ve agreed to wait until your heat. Right?” His voice was almost soothing, and he surprised Harry when he reached for him, stepping closer. “Harry, I’m telling you, as your alpha, I’m scared of what I’ll do to you. And, I _love_ you, so I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said. He stepped into Louis’ space, letting him embrace him. “I’m scared too but I really think this will fix it.”

Louis hugged him close and kissed his forehead. “It’s only until June. Once you’ve started your heat we’ll mate, okay?”

Harry nodded because it was the only thing he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

His rut came upon him right on time. He felt the beginning of the itch creeping up on him at dinner and he pulled his mum aside to tell her. She had frowned at him, obviously just as displeased he and Harry were still unmated as the rest of the council, but she at least didn’t say anything. She just gave him a pat on the back.

“Do you think you can stay through dinner?” She’d asked.

“I- I’d rather not risk it,” he’d said the words carefully. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he sat there, drinking in Harry’s scent for the next hour.

“I can make your excuses then-”

“No!” Louis’d interrupted her. He knew he’d surprised her. “I’d at least want to tell Harry.”

So he had. He’d gone back to his seat at the table and tucked his nose against Harry’s throat. It was more possessive than anything he’d done so far. Even after they’d told each other their feelings they hadn’t gone passed chaste kisses, Louis too scared he would lose control and hurt Harry. Harry didn’t seem to mind the nose in his throat though. He even tilted his head to the side, letting Louis take a sniff.

“You’re starting your rut, aren’t you?” Harry’s voice was quiet but in a room of wolves he was probably overheard.

Louis kissed his jugular. “I need to go home. Remember what I asked you?”

Harry sighed and Louis could feel him breathing. “Yes, I remember. Stay away from your house. You’ll come find me after your rut is over.” Louis nodded and gave his neck another kiss. “I love you,” Harry said.

Louis smiled and pulled away so he could give Harry a soft kiss. “I love you too. I’ll see you in a few days.”

It physically hurt to leave Harry sitting there, but Louis somehow managed to do it. He made his way quickly from the town center to his house. The closer he got to his house the more he felt himself dipping into his wolf instincts. By the time he made it to the front door he was physically shaking and everything in him was screaming for him to run back to the town hall so he could take Harry. Make Harry his own, officially.

He slammed the door shut, locking it and inputting his rut code into the security system. It would stop him from being able to leave the house without inputting a sequence of numbers that he definitely wouldn’t be able to remember in the middle of rut. He didn’t head for his bedroom though. Instead he immediately face planted into the couch, the one that Harry always sat on.

Harry’s scent flooded his nose and he groaned, grinding his hips against the soft cushions of the sofa. It was just the right amount of friction, the cloth of his pants and his jeans rubbing against his hardening cock. He grabbed one of the blankets that Harry always wrapped himself in and put it against his face.

The feeling of being wrapped up in Harry’s scent brought him even closer to the edge of his first orgasm. He got a hand shoved down his jeans and pants, adjusting himself so as he humped the couch it was almost, kinda, not really, like fucking something. Like fucking Harry. He could almost hear the way Harry would whimper. He could imagine how he’d feel. He’d be beautiful laid out beneath Louis, curls spread against the pillows of the couch. He’d be clinging to Louis, clawing at his back, as Louis fucked into him.

He’d be tight. 

He’d be warm and slick, dripping for it.

His face would contort in pleasure, mouth dropping over as Louis hit that spot deep inside him.

He’d be begging, pleading, for Louis’ knot.

_Alpha, alpha, alpha._ He’d chant it over and over again. It would match the rhythm of Louis’ thrusts. 

He could almost hear it. The slap of their skin. Harry’s low voice. It all culminated into a tightness at the base of his cock.

Louis tightened his grip around his dick, trying to mimic how tight Harry would be around him. He needed some of the artificial omega slick from his drawer to make the slide of his hand easier but he knew it would just ruin this moment. It wouldn’t be Harry. He needed Harry. Needed to mate with him. Needed to bite him. Needed him in his lap as Louis dragged his own nails down Harry’s back, marking and claiming him forever.

Louis came in his pants, knot popping and he made sure to keep his forefinger and thumb clasped together as it let the knot through. He squeezed at the base of his cock, trying to get himself through the first of his rut orgasms. His pants were soaked from his come, but he lay there, panting, as his came down from everything.

The itch was still there and he buried his nose in the pillow again. He knew once his knot went down he’d need to do it again, and again, and again, until he was so tired he passed out.

Mostly though, he needed Harry.

***

It was awful sitting through the rest of dinner, everyone staring at him, after Louis had left to handle his rut. Harry tried his best to sink into his chair and finish his meal. It should have been comforting, his mum on his right and Niall sliding over to take what had been Louis’ seat, but instead he just felt even more subconscious. He could feel the eyes of those same members of the council from the coffee shop staring at him. Judging him.

Their eyes said it all. They questioned why he didn’t go with Louis. It had been over a month since he’d come to the capital after all. He and Louis spent almost all of their spare time together, and they had become more comfortable with each other. Chaste kisses and soft touches were natural at this point and everyone knew it.

Harry excused himself right before dessert was served to use the toilet. He hoped if he was able to splash his face with some water he’d be able to calm his nerves, but he realized being alone and away from the looks was worse. At least when he was dealing with their looks he wasn’t aware of how his skin was crawling, and how his wolf was begging him to run away.

_Get to alpha, our alpha needs us,_ it kept whispering. _We can’t let him suffer alone. We need to let him claim us._

Harry turned the water to freezing and splashed his face with it, hoping it would shut his wolf up.

_Alpha, alpha, alpha,_ his wolf said.

He shut the water off and grabbed some towels to dry his hands and face. This wasn’t working. He needed Louis. He needed to be with him.

Would he already be back at his house? It was possible. That meant he was locked in, but Harry would still be able to get in.

“He told me not to,” he said out loud, as if to combat the wolf’s voice. “He wanted me to stay here. He’ll come for me later.”

“Who the fuck are you talking to?”

Harry whipped his head around to see Niall standing in the doorway. “Uh.”

Niall snorted. “You look like shit. You starting your heat or something?’

Harry laughed and shook his head. “If only.”

“What? Big bad alpha ain’t gonna fuck you until your cocked up on your heat so you can’t back out?”

“Niall,” Harry said, and there must have been something in his voice because Niall’s entire face softened.

“Let’s get out of here, okay?” Niall held out his arm and beckoned Harry to cuddle up to him. “You won’t believe the fucking gossips on the council. Positive your mum and Alpha Tomlinson are so wrapped up in their own happy gossip cause some of this shit, I tell you.” Harry laughed again as Niall led him towards one of the exits. “They’re calling you a prude and think your infertile. Was tempted to tell them how long your heats were, see what they have to say about _that_.”

This time when Harry laughed it was more sincere. He knew Niall would never actually do that, but just the idea was enough to make Harry smile. Niall kept up a wave of chatter as they made their way back to their flat. It didn’t do much to distract Harry from what he swore was Louis’ own scent. It was like he could smell his desperation and it just made Harry want to run to him, to be with him.

“You sure you aren’t starting your heat?” Niall asked once he got Harry situated in his room.

He was looking around for anything that possibly smelled like Louis, but Louis had never come to this flat. There was nothing of Louis’ for Harry to comfort himself with.

“Positive, why?”

Niall shrugged. “You just look a little flushed, and your scent is starting to get off. So, what the fuck is actually going on with you and Louis? I thought you two were getting along? Are you still playing hard to get?”

“I-,” Harry didn’t know what to say. He’d never kept any secrets from Niall, so this was new territory. “I love him.”

“No way, it’s almost like you guys haven’t been saying that to each other non-stop since the full moon.” Niall gave him a look. “It’s why no one gets why you aren’t mated yet. You knew me and your mum will still stick around for a couple weeks right? Hell, Liam’s offered me a _job_ if I wanted to stay in this part of the pack.”

“No it’s not- wait Liam offered you a job?”

Niall shrugged. “Yeah? Acting like I’m not qualified. Someone needs to be _your_ assistant after all, especially with you insisting on taking on more roles than necessary.”

“I didn’t mean you weren’t qualified. I was just surprised. I thought you’d go home.”

“You thought I’d leave you here all alone? And not meet my niblings? Wow, thanks a lot, Harry.”

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“I’m kidding with you! How can you not tell this is my taking-the-piss face?” Niall pointed to his face to emphasize his point.

Harry shook his head. “I’m all messed up.”

“No fucking shit, which is why I was asking what’s wrong.”

“Louis and I aren’t planning on mating until my heat comes around because it’ll be safer.”

“Safer? Since when is mating unsafe?” Harry frowned, but didn’t say anything. “Harry?”

“Louis’ worried is all. About hurting me. He thinks I’ll be more resilient during my heat.”

“As opposed to what? You’re an omega, you’re tough as stone what with the whole child birth thing and handling rutting alphas.”

“We handle rutting alphas during our heats, Niall.”

“Then why didn’t you mate beforehand? You’d obviously both decided to go through with it even if neither of you have given your mums the official word.”

“It’s just...complicated.”

“Then uncomplicate it! Cause I don’t fucking get it. You love him, he loves you, you’re practically fucking soulmates you two are so made for each other.”

Harry sucked in a breath and buried his face into his hands. “Can we just, move on from this talk? Distract me with what this job would entail, or something.”

The silence stretched on for longer than Harry would have liked but when he looked up Niall seemed deflated. He arched an eyebrow and Niall sighed before he dropped down onto the bed beside Harry.

“I’d get to shadow you around a lot mostly. Double check any memos you sent out, help plan initiatives you wanted to do. The big one is apparently your library expansion.”

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to Niall talk and he tried to let it distract him. His skin was still crawling though, and he wanted to run away. He wanted to find his alpha and make him claim him. He wanted it to be true that he was going into heat so he could go to his alpha, and have him claim him. He wanted so much, but he was stuck here, listening to Niall and trying not to go crazy.

***

Somehow he’d made his up to his bedroom. It had a cleaner scent than his living room, and without being bogged down by Harry’s scent Louis was able to clear his mind for at least a few moments. He stripped his soiled jeans and pants and tossed them in his hamper. He’d managed to grab a blanket Harry always wrapped himself in and the cushions from the couch so he could build himself a Harry Nest on his bed, but before he got to work on that, and got overwhelmed with his scent again, he opened his bedside table.

Inside was his rut kit: a bottle of lube, a bottle of artificial omega slick, and a sex toy - one designed to look and feel like an omega’s hole. He only ever used it during his ruts because it provided more relief than his hand ever could. It was an easy decision to not use the omega slick, so he opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on the opening of the toy.

He could feel himself starting to lose control again, his mind slowly dipping out as he pushed the lube into the hole with his finger, getting it wet for him. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was stretching Harry out, getting him ready for his cock.

He crawled onto the bed, nestling amongst the cushions that smelled like Harry. When he popped the fingers out of the toy he brought his fingers to his lips until he remembered it was lube on them and not actually Harry’s slick. He groaned, taking the toy and pressing the opening against the tip of his cock.

He took a deep breath to steady himself before he pressed his hips forward. His cock slid into the toy and he forgot about it not being Harry. Being surrounded by Harry’s scent was the best kind of illusion. With his eyes shut and the toy squeezing around his cock he could easily visualize it, Harry above him, taking him in. He’d look beautiful with a flushed chest as he sunk down on Louis’ cock. He’d bite his lip, trying not to let out the tiny whimpers that Louis knew he’d make.

Louis wouldn’t let him do that though. He’d thrust up, trying to get Harry to let go and make all the noise he wanted to. Maybe Harry would lose his balance, tipping forward and changing the angle of how Louis was fucking him. 

Louis shifted the way he was thrusting into the toy, squeezing his hand around the outside to make it pulse around him. He turned his head and took a deep breath of Harry’s scent from the cushions, sinking deeper into the fantasy.

Harry would barely be able to hold himself above Louis. His hands would be on Louis’ chest as he tried to take control of the pace, but of course Louis wouldn’t let that. He was going to let Harry ride him because he liked the view, not because he wanted Harry to be the one in charge.

He’d grabbed Harry’s hips. He’d sit up, just a little, so he could get some purchase, and move Harry like he wanted. Slow. Making sure he felt every drag against his cock. Harry would be dripping into his lap, and grabbing his forearms as he tried to deal with the pace.

_”Please,”_ Harry would beg. _”Please go faster.”_

But Louis wouldn’t. He’d keep going at a slow pace because it’s what he needed. He needed to thrust deep into Harry and then pull out so slowly. He’d lift his head up though, and give Harry a reassuring kiss.

His head tilted up and he was so lost in his fantasy that he was disappointed when Harry wasn’t there to return the kiss.

He groaned and rolled over, still fucking into the toy. He squeezed around it, letting it pulse around his cock and send tingles up his spine. He could almost imagine it was Harry doing it to tease him. Tighten his hole around him, face twisted in concentration as he did it.

He was getting close to knotting and he wanted to take Harry differently. Hands and knees. It was the best mating position, both for impregnating his mate and also latching onto his neck and claiming him. Of course he’d only have to claim him once but Louis knew he’d want to constantly reclaim him. Sink his teeth into the tendons of his neck and remind Harry he belonged to Louis.

He wanted, desperately, for Harry to be the one under him, and not this fucking toy, but Harry wasn’t here. He wasn’t here because Louis had stupidly pushed him away. He shouldn’t have. He should have let Harry come here. He wasn’t too bad. He wouldn’t ever hurt Harry.

Louis felt his knot expanding and he moved faster, making sure he’d knot the toy. He needed to feel the snug warmth to fill out the fantasy in his head. The fantasy where he was coming inside Harry, locking them together for a few short minutes to make sure his come stayed there. Harry needed filled with it. How else would they have pups?

Just the thought of Harry filled with his pups was enough to make Louis finally come and he thrust his hips down to meet the toy, knotting it. He collapsed, gasping into the cushions and blanket. His hand came away from the toy and rubbed against his face. His mind was clear again, at least for a few moments, and he was hit by how much he wished Harry was here.

Next rut. Next rut he’d be with Harry.

***

Harry woke up sprawled on the floor next to Niall. He must have fallen asleep sometime during Niall’s rambling. He stretched to get the kinks out of his body. Just as he turned around to crack the other side of his back he saw Niall shift.

“You feeling better, Harry?” He gave a little shrug and Niall yawned. “And no signs of an oncoming heat?”

“No, Niall. I’m not gonna have my heat until June.” Harry crossed his arms so he could rub his biceps to warm himself up. Niall kept talking about his heat but all Harry felt was cold and empty. “I’m gonna get something for breakfast. Do you wanna come with me?”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know, maybe eight?”

Niall rolled over and grabbed a blanket off of Harry’s bed. “I’ll be here, thanks. Bring me something if you want.”

“Will do.”

Harry made his way to the coffee shop down the street. Even though it was used by many council members Harry kept going there. He figured if he stopped he’d be letting them win in some way. He refused to let them see how much their words hurt him.

Four members were sitting there but Harry did his best to ignore them. The chatter started immediately.

“I can’t believe he’s still here and not with Louis.”

“Such a shame. A waste of an omega.”

“Truly, can you believe he had to audacity to sit there while Louis so publicly left to have his rut in peace?”

“I wouldn’t blame Louis if he took another omega.”

Harry grit his teeth as he smiled at the cashier. She was giving him a pitying look as she handed over his normal pastry and coffee. It was taking all of his strength not to turn around and snap at them. Where did they get off saying things like that about him?

_As if another omega would be good enough for our alpha._

Harry took a sip of his coffee and winced. It was definitely too hot.

“I can’t believe Louis took a month to even decide on an omega and when he does pick one it’s defective.”

The door to the shop opened and Harry looked up to see Alpha Tomlinson come sweeping in. Her eyes landed on the table with the council members and she gave them a cool stare before she looked at Harry. “Harry. I thought I heard you speaking in here.”

Harry’s eyes darted over to the table with the council and a big part of him delighted in the way they went a little pale at her words. That was no doubt her intent.

“Alpha Tomlinson, good morning.”

“If you wait just a moment while I order we can leave together. I wanted to speak with you.”

“Yes, of course, anything,” he said. His heart was suddenly racing, wondering what she could want to speak with him about.

He watched as she ordered and then got her own drink. She stopped by the table with the council and leaned down, whispering something in one of the member’s ears before giving them all a pointed look. He shivered, glad the look hadn’t been aimed at him.

“Come, Harry,” she said, passing by him. She walked briskly and with even more command than his own mother. He was glad he had her beat with just a bit of height so he could keep up with her pace. “I do apologize for any crude words that have been said to you. The members of the council you see in there have already been talked to multiple times about their behaviour. But they are not included in my inner circle so they don’t care _quite_ so much about my opinion.”

“But you’re the pack alpha.”

She laughed. “That doesn’t mean my entire cabinet is made up of yes men. Do you know what happened when you only have yes men?”

“Um, you make poor decisions?”

“You make stupid decisions, yes. I know your mum doesn’t just have people agreeing with her all the time.”

“I wouldn’t know, I was never at any of the big meetings. Only at the ones where everyone agreed.”

“Cute,” Alpha Tomlinson said. 

Harry had to process that word for a moment, trying to dissect if it had any malicious sting in it.

He came to the conclusion it did not.

“Thank you, Alpha Tomlinson.”

She had taken them into a park, one Harry had yet to explore with Louis, and he was reminded how big York was compared to Holmes Chapel. For all Louis had shown him around, and even being here a month, there were still so many places left to discover.

They sat down on a bench and sipped at their coffees together. All the while Harry was beginning to get antsy, waiting for the shoe to drop. What did she want to talk to him about? Had that just been a ploy to save him from the rude words of the council? Had she only stopped them so she could cut him so much worse?

“I’m going to be blunt with you, Harry.”

He realized she was waiting for permission before she continued so he quickly nodded. “Of course, ma’am.”

“Why aren’t you mating with my son right now?” Harry gripped his coffee and tried to avoid her eyes but she wasn’t the alpha of the pack just so some omega would ignore her. Her eyes followed his and forced him to maintain eye contact. “I understand you wanted a longer courtship to learn more about leadership but I can’t help but think that was a lie. You were hesitant from the beginning.”

“Louis asked that we wait until June, when I go into heat,” Harry mumbled.

“That doesn’t explain why you lied about holding off the courtship.” She didn’t sound mad, or mean, just stating a fact.

“My mum,” Harry said. “Her and Gemma, my sister, were both very happy when we got your letter asking about my status. We didn’t know that I was the only omega picked so I hadn’t been prepared for an offer right then and there. Or at all. And,” he frowned as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to. “And I didn’t know Louis. I always fancied I’d fall in love with my alpha first so I still wanted that.”

“And now? Don’t think I haven’t heard you both say those words to each other.”

“I do. I love Louis so much. He’s kind and loving and so smart and dedicated. He’s been incredibly patient with me and on top of all of that he loves me back. Everything he does is because he wants to protect me. What more could I want?”

“Sometimes people don’t find happiness in a million dollars.”

“I’m sorry?”

She smiled. “I just mean that what should make you happy isn’t always the thing that _does_ make you happy. There’s clearly something holding you both back. I just wonder what that could be.”

They fell into silence. Harry didn’t know what Alpha Tomlinson was thinking but his mind was whirring. He didn’t know how much to trust her. Louis hadn’t wanted to talk to her because he worried about her reaction but Harry didn’t understand why. It seemed like the only thing she wanted was Louis’ happiness.

“What do you think of soulmates?” Harry asked.

Alpha Tomlinson didn’t answer for a very long time, just continued to look ahead, smiling serenely. Harry wondered if that was the wrong question to ask. Maybe she was someone who thought they weren’t real, or that people who believed in them were certifiable. He’d thought this would be a better avenue than leading in with the lack of control of their wolves but maybe he was wrong.

“I think they’re a beautiful concept,” she finally said. “Sometimes I wish everyone could find their soulmate so that way they never feel heartbreak.”

“Do you think that’s what being soulmates means? Never feeling heartbreak?”

“I wouldn’t know, would I? But yes, that’s part of it, I’d imagine. Being so comfortable in a relationship that you knew it would last forever.”

“There are studies that say the mating marks are different with soulmates.”

“There are studies that say soulmates don’t exist at all,” Alpha Tomlinson said. “I don’t believe them though.”

“Me neither.” His coffee was probably cold by this point but he needed to do something to distract himself, at least for a second. He took a sip. “I think Louis and I are soulmates.” Alpha Tomlinson didn’t react in anyway. “We… some of the research we’ve done has said that a clue is the instant attraction, along with your wolf gaining strength.” He didn’t want to say _out of control_ if he could help it.

“And you both feel this way?”

“Louis thinks he’s...losing himself. Like the tales of the birth of alphas and omegas.”

Alpha Tomlinson snorted. “That’s a made up story.”

“Some people think soulmates are too. They think the people who claim to be soulmates are lying.”

“Some people can be wrong.” Alpha Tomlinson let out a laugh. “So that’s what you two have been worried about? Whether or not you’re soulmates?”

“That or if Louis is losing control, yes.”

“He’s not losing control.”

“No offense, but we can’t know that.” Once the words were out of his mouth he couldn’t believe he had said them but when he looked at Alpha Tomlinson she didn’t seem mad, or upset, or even surprised.

“You’ve done all this research, and what are your courses of action?”

“If we’re soulmates then when we mate we’ll find out. But,” he kept going before she could interrupt, “if it’s that Louis is losing control he’s worried mating when I’m not in heat will result in him killing. Me.”

“So you’re waiting then.”

“Yes.”

“And what happens if he’s losing control and can’t last until June? What if he hurts you, or someone else? What if he accidentally mates with someone else who is in heat, since he has no control.”

Harry felt his wolf rise up and he couldn’t push it down. “I’d _never_ let that happen. He’s _mine_. Just like I’m _his_.” He felt his eyes widen in shock and he immediately clamped his hands over his ears hoping it would drown out his wolf. He ducked his head down close to his chest trying desperately to push his wolf at bay. He knew he must have looked crazed but he didn’t care. He needed to shut his wolf up.

He felt a hand on his back and he jolted when he realized it must have been Alpha Tomlinson. He took a couple of deep breaths and then tried to look up at her. Finally her face looked worried.

“Oh, pup,” she said. The voice she was using was the same one his mum used on him when he was younger. Quiet and loving. It’s why he let her pull up him and cuddle him into a hug. She rocked him gently until he felt his wolf calming. It realized she wasn’t a threat and that the things she’d said weren’t going to happen. Louis wasn’t going to mate with someone else, or hurt him.

He pulled away from her just a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she said, cupping his chin in her palm. “I understand a little bit better now what you were talking about. And I don’t want to overstep my son but I do really wonder if waiting is the best thing to do when it’s obvious your wolf is singing to be with him.”

Harry nodded. “It’s so hard and I’m worried it’s just gonna get harder the longer he’s in rut. It’s not even been one day.”

She pressed their foreheads together. “I know you will make the right decision. For both you and my son. But just remember, there isn’t always going to be a right time to make this kind of decision, only a time that is least wrong.” They sat like that, forehead to forehead, for seven deep breaths before Alpha Tomlinson pulled away. “Think on it, pup. I need to go now but you are always welcome to come talk to you me anytime.”

Harry watched her walk away. He wasn’t sure what he should do. He wasn’t what he even wanted to do. His wolf started clawing at his mind again.

_Go to alpha. We need our alpha. I need my alpha._

He took a deep breath and it was almost like he could smell Louis reaching out for him.

Harry stood up and started walking towards Louis’ house.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry took a shortcut to Louis’ house, cutting through a couple side streets to try and get there as soon as possible. He’d already let Louis suffer through his rut alone for almost twenty-four hours and he wanted to correct that as soon as possible. He could see the house down the street and he walked faster already trying to figure out what he would do.

He’d never seen an alpha in rut. He could only imagine what it would be like, that there’d be no time for rational conversation. Louis might not even recognize him. Harry knew he got foggy during his own heat so it most likely would be similar for Louis. He turned up the walkway, eyes on the door.

“Harry, what a pleasure to see you here.” Councilman Collins was coming up from the other side of the street and Harry frowned. How had he not seen him? He bowed his head in greeting. “What are you doing here?”

Harry looked at Louis’ front door and then back at Councilman Collins. He squared his shoulders and stood to his full height. He was Louis’ mate, the future omega of the pack. He was to be respected and he did not have to explain himself to anyone. Which meant he could stare Councilman Collins down in silence until he submitted to Harry.

It took a moment of staring at each other but Councilman Collins finally ducked his head. “My apologies. I was just wondering if Alpha Tomlinson is aware you’re here. It could be very dangerous to you, what with you not wanting to mate with Louis. We wouldn’t want an incident to occur. Especially in your condition.”

Harry’s wolf clawed at his throat and he couldn’t help but release a low growl. It wasn’t particularly loud but it seemed to do the trick. 

Councilman Collins gave him another quick bow. “I understand. Sometimes these things happen, of course. Please forgive me.” He scurried off without another word.

Harry watched him go, his wolf calming down the further away Councilman Collins got.

Why had he been here? Was he staking out Louis’ house as a precaution or was there something else? Harry bit his lip. Were members of the council worried about Louis losing control and getting out of the house? If that was the case then it was even more important he went in and helped Louis through his rut. If he was there then there was no chance of Louis losing control.

Because Louis would never hurt him.

He got the key out from under the mat and opened Louis’ front door. The moment he was inside he was hit with Louis’ scent.

“Hello?” He called. He didn’t see or hear Louis in the front room.

He frowned as he looked around the room. The couch was stripped of all of its cushions and pillows. There was a mess of all the books knocked onto the floor and Harry went over to pick them up. The stillness of the house was putting him off. He supposed even though he thought he had no expectations he actually did. He’d expected Louis to notice his presence immediately and come rushing to him. The fact that he didn’t concerned Harry.

“Hello?” He called again as he went towards the kitchen. He supposed Louis was upstairs so he filled up a couple glasses with water and headed towards the stairs. He didn’t know if Louis had been able to eat yet or not but he’d handle that later. Water was more important.

Once he made it to the second floor landing he finally started hearing it. The low moans and groans. Louis’ scent was stronger here, flooding Harry’s senses. He clutched the glasses of water tighter as he made his way to the room all the noise was coming from. He took a breath as he got a view of the inside of the room.

Louis was on all fours in the middle of his bed - and _there_ were all the cushions from downstairs - fucking his hand.

No.

It was a toy. He was fucking a toy.

Harry’s mouth went dry as he watched the way the muscles of Louis’ bicep shifted under his skin while he jacked his hand back and forth. His eyes darted down to Louis’ cock, thick and heavy between his legs. Louis’ knot was starting to form and Harry let out an involuntary whine at the sight.

He was suddenly hot, so incredibly hot. It was the kind of hot he felt when he was right on the edge of heat. His stomach tightened and he felt his own cock throb and his hole get wet. He wanted to touch Louis. He wanted to get his hand, and his mouth around Louis’ dick. He wanted to feel it when he knotted. He wanted it inside him when he knotted.

Louis snarled and his head turned to the side. Their eyes locked and Harry knew the exact moment Louis realized he was here. Louis’ eyes went wide and his hand slipped off the toy just as his cock knotted the toy. Harry got to watch as Louis came inside the toy, soaking in the way he shuddered and moaned through his orgasm.

Louis collapsed onto the bed and Harry rushed to his side without thinking. He sat on the edge of the bed and put the two glasses of water down on Louis’ side table before reaching for him. He was batted away but Harry refused to let Louis push him away. He managed to get Louis rolled over onto his back. He tried so hard not look down at where Louis’ cock was still knotting the toy but his eyes betrayed him. His mouth went dry and his own cock twitched again in his trousers.

He clenched his thighs together and tried to tear his eyes away before he did something worse, like reach out and tough.

“What are you doing here?” Louis’ voice sounded wrecked but it was enough to pull him away from staring.

“I brought you water.” Harry laughed a little, mostly out of nerves. He scrambled to turn around and get a glass from the bedside table so he could give it to Louis. At least he wasn’t staring at Louis’ cock anymore.

Louis took a sip of the water and Harry was fascinated with the way his throat looked swallowing. _Fuck_. “I told you to stay away.”

It took a moment for Harry to realize he had spoken. “Oh, my wolf said we had to come to you. It was awful knowing you were here without me.”

Louis frowned and handed the glass back, empty. Harry put it back on the side table. When he turned around Louis reached up to stroke his cheek. “You’re in heat.”

“What? No I’m not.”

Louis made a show of taking a deep breath, letting the scent wash over him. His eyes dilated and next thing Harry knew he was on his back with Louis looming over him, nuzzling and kissing his neck. He clung to Louis. The heat that had been overcoming his body seemed to explode and he was suddenly realized that _yes, yes I’m starting my heat._

His body arched into Louis’ as he dragged his nails down Louis’ back. He wanted to be as close to Louis as possible. He was hit with that heat feeling where he was wearing too much clothing.

“Oh. I’m in heat,” Harry gasped.

“Definitely in heat,” Louis said as he buried his face in Harry’s neck, pushing aside the collar of his shirt so he could get to skin.

The first bite came as a complete surprise. Harry’s eyes rolled back. He’d read somewhere that a mating mark felt totally different from a normal bite, that there’d be no pain, but he hadn’t believed it until this moment. He only felt a floating feeling that settled over his entire body. Was it the heat? Was it the endorphins rushing to his brain to counteract the pain from Louis sinking his teeth in deep enough to break flesh? Did it matter when it felt this good?

“Yes, yes, yes,” Harry said, fingers dancing up and down Louis’ back. “Get me naked, need to feel you.”

It was a scramble to get him naked and then he suddenly found his face pushed into a pillow. Louis had flipped him onto his hands and knees and was extending the mating mark. Harry could feel the teeth in the top of his shoulder. He tried to get his hand down between his body and the mattress because his cock was _hard_ and he needed to so something about it, but Louis was holding him too tight. He couldn’t get the leverage to move.

All he could do was moan and feel his cock fatten up in pleasure as Louis kissed down his back. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he was being touched and claimed by his alpha and that meant everything was okay.

He gasped as his thighs were pushed apart to make room for Louis’ shoulders. He had to bite his lip as he felt Louis’ breath ghost against his slick hole. Of all the things he had prepared for this was not one of them. Alphas weren’t supposed to _do_ this. Especially not during rut. They were supposed to be too preoccupied with getting inside an omega and knotting them but there Louis was, pressing his lips against his hole.

He gripped the pillow and tried not to push back into Louis’ mouth. He didn’t want to seem too desperate. Not when his alpha was giving him a gift. 

It was hard because it’s all he wanted to do. He wanted to feel more of Louis’ mouth. He wanted to feel more of Louis’ tongue. He wanted so much and instead he had to deal with the tiniest of licks.

Louis was teasing him.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped.

He somehow managed to get enough leverage to get his hand in between his body and the mattress. He wrapped his hand around his cock. It gave him some relief as he started to feel oversensitive. This always happened to him when he was in heat.

Louis finally put the flat of his tongue on his hole and Harry let out an embarrassing sob. He didn’t mean to. He just couldn’t control the noises coming out of his mouth. He rocked his hips back against Louis’ mouth. He wanted more. He needed more.

Louis’ hands gripped his cheeks, spreading them further apart so he could get a better angle. Harry didn’t understand why since the angle he seemed to have worked out fine for him. But then he felt the tip of Louis’ tongue press against his hole, stretching the muscles just a bit and he realized how mistaken he’d been.

This angle was one hundred times better.

His moans were filling the room, covering the wet sound of Louis’ mouth on him. He didn’t know if he liked not being able to hear that so he tried to stay quiet. He tried to bite his lip but it wasn’t working. Maybe if he put his hand in his mouth? Or bit into a pillow?

Louis pulled away from him. “Want to hear you. Stop being quiet.”

Harry’s lip dropped from between his teeth and all the noise he was trying to hold back came pouring out. He pushed his hips back, hoping it was a clear indication that he wanted Louis’ mouth back on him. 

He was not disappointed. 

Louis’ tongue pressed against his hole again, teasing him with little dips. Harry whined and it must have sounded pathetic because Louis just chuckled before doing it again. And again. Teasing jabs of his tongue. Opening his hole just a little bit more. Tasting his slick.

“You taste so good. You’re getting so wet for me,” Louis said. “I could stay here all day.”

He finally fully committed by adding just one finger, letting the finger hold him open so his tongue could get deeper. Harry sagged forward in relief. The way his tongue made his hole feel soft and slick was almost too much. His hand pumped his cock once, twice, three more times and then he was spilling all over the mattress.

Louis moaned against him before he pulled away. Harry managed to turn around just in time to watch Louis wipe his mouth, slick and a tinge of red from leaving his mating mark staining his mouth.

Harry lunged for him.

Louis intercepted him. Strong hands caught him around the shoulders and manhandled him back to his hands and knees.

“Stay. Just like this,” Louis said, petting Harry’s lower back.

Harry whined as he felt Louis’ hand caress his bum and spread his cheeks again. This time instead of the tip of his tongue there was the heavy weight of Louis’ cock against his hole. Louis must have had a hand around his cock, guiding it to slide back and forth against the crack of his arse.

It was a worse tease than his tongue had been.

“Good boy,” Louis said. “Gonna fuck you so good. Gonna knot you. Gonna _breed_ you.”

“Yes, yes,” Harry said into the pillow.

His alpha’s cock pushed inside him in one slick movement. Harry clawed at the sheets beneath him. His alpha’s cock was thick and heavy inside him. He felt full for the first time ever. No toy could ever compete with this.

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry said.

Or was Louis saying it?

Were they both saying it?

Harry wasn’t sure. All he knew was his alpha’s cock, pounding into him. Stretching him as his knot started to grow. It was adding pressure to the opening of his hole every time his alpha fucked into him. A good pressure, the kind Harry wanted inside him forever.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” he whined.

“Yes, just like that. My perfect omega. Just like I dreamed.”

His alpha’s hand settled right below his mating mark. The hand held him down, kept him underneath his alpha as his knot finally popped and he practically howled above him. The feeling of his knot locking inside him, tying them together as his cock pumped come inside him made Harry dizzy with pleasure.

He came for a second time. This time untouched. 

His whole body tingled in pleasure as he started to come down from his second orgasm. He became aware just how deep inside him Louis was. He felt Louis’ hands on his hips holding him steady as he continued to come. His knot was so big and Harry squirmed just a bit, moaning as it pressed pleasurably against him.

“I love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too,” Louis said. “You’re so good for me.”

Harry hummed in happiness as he waited for the knot to go down. It would only be a couple more minutes he was sure but with the beginning of his heat he was starting to get antsy already. He wanted to get out from under his alpha and have another round.

It was the only way to ensure a pregnancy from their mating.

Louis’ knot finally went down and he pulled himself out of Harry’s hole. He felt suddenly empty, and when he shifted he swore he felt the come leaking out of him.

He needed to fix that. He needed to be full of Louis’ cock again.

When Harry lunged for Louis this time he wasn’t stopped.

He didn’t know what overcame him but he needed to be on Louis. He needed to kiss him, and so he did. Louis kissed back and it was more teeth than anything but Harry felt more alive in that moment than he ever had before. He could still taste a bit of his slick on Louis’ mouth, and it only made him wetter. Knowing Louis had tasted him.

He broke the kiss so he could trail his lips down Louis’ neck, right to the collarbone. Harry opened his mouth and bit.

Breaking skin wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. The copper taste of blood didn’t overwhelm him, mostly because he felt a sense of _rightness_ settle over him. He’d claimed Louis back. He’d made his mark on his alpha.

He hummed in pleasure as his legs spread to straddle Louis’ lap. His alpha was letting him stay here. His alpha was giving him the privilege to ride him, he realized. He moaned around the mark. He didn’t want to take his teeth out yet, didn’t want to give up his hold.

His alpha’s cock pressed against his hole, thick and hard again and he was more than happy to sink down on it. He didn’t need any coaxing but he felt the way his alpha’s hands guided him, making sure he settled the whole way down.

“Perfect, perfect,” his alpha was moaning. He sounded almost broken.

Their second mating was practically animalistic. Somehow Harry managed to pull his teeth away from his alpha’s neck but the only thing that did was expose his own neck. His alpha latched on, biting down over his first bites. It deepened the bond. Harry could feel it. He could feel how connected they both there.

“Yes, yes,” he said. “Make me yours. I’m all yours.”

His alpha snarled against his neck. “All yours. All mine.”

Harry kissed him. They both tasted like copper now. He could only imagine how messy it was getting. Blood smeared on both of their lips. Come and slick on the sheets beneath them.

His thighs were burning from bouncing up and down on his alpha’s cock but he couldn’t stop. He needed to keep going until he had his alpha’s knot inside him again.

“Good boy,” his alpha was whispering to him. “Gonna fill you up all over again.”

Nails raked down his back and it was like fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. Harry arched but he couldn’t go too far. His alpha was knotting in him again and if he moved too much he risked have the knot pop out of him.

Harry didn’t want that. He wanted his alpha’s knot. He wanted to stay on his alpha’s knot all night.

When he looked into his alpha’s eyes he realized that was a very good possibility.

***

The smell of blood was what woke him up. He jolted up, heart racing, because that was _not_ what he wanted to smell the first time he came to from his rut. The room was dark and he reached over to turn on one of his lamps. He had to close his eyes against the brightness. The scent of blood wasn’t going away, and as he became more and more aware of his surroundings he realized the blood was mixed with another scent.

 _Harry_.

He was afraid to turn around but he knew he had to. He could already see out of the corner of his eyes his blood stained hands, and the way there was dried blood on the sheets twisted around his body. His heartbeat was racing as he steeled himself for the sight he was about to see.

Harry’s bloody back was the first thing he noticed. He had four long, deep looking cuts going from the top of his spine right down to his tailbone. Louis had to swallow back bile because the only person who could have done that was him. He looked at his hands in horror and under his right hand’s nails he could the way they were caked with blood.

That wasn’t all. On Harry’s shoulder Louis could see the back of a mating mark. It looked like he had mauled Harry’s entire neck. Mating marks were usually just a single bite but Louis had clearly thought that wasn’t enough. He must have bitten Harry dozens of times at the very least.

He reached out to touch Harry but pulled his hand back.

_What if he’d killed him?_

He couldn’t tell if Harry was breathing or not. Tears sprung to his eyes and Louis wiped them away with his forearm.

_No, no. He couldn’t have killed Harry. Right?_

He took a deep breath and touched Harry’s shoulder. There was no reaction and Louis was too scared to turn him onto his back. If he was still alive he was probably going to be in a lot pain. Louis bit his lip and got out of bed, going around to the other side of the bed so he could see Harry’s face.

He kneeled on the ground and got a glimpse of how dirty Harry’s chest was. The mating mark extended to his collarbone and Louis let out a whine of sympathy. He had completely lost control during his rut, just like he had thought he would.

He couldn’t tell if Harry was breathing, couldn’t see a rise and fall in his chest and Louis felt himself beginning to panic. He put his hand right at Harry’s mouth for one more test before he resorted to shaking Harry awake.

There was a little puff of air and Louis felt himself sag in relief. He hadn’t killed him. He’d tore him up but Harry was still alive. His whole body tipped forward and he let out a sob. Harry wasn’t dead. That was a good thing. That was the greatest thing Louis could have woken up to.

He didn’t know how long he kneeled there crying into the mattress but it had to be awhile. He felt ragged and rundown by the time he was finished, completely empty. He turned his head up and Harry was still there, tiny breaths coming out of his mouth and nose, alive. Louis reached up and brushed some of his curls out of his face.

That seemed to be what finally caused Harry to stir. His brow furrowed at the touch and his eyes fluttered open. It must have taken a moment for his eyes to adjust but then he was smiling at Louis and it made him want to start crying again. His mate, even after everything Louis had done to him, was smiling at him.

“Oh, Harry, you’re alive.”

Harry laughed. “Course I am.” His voice sounded wrecked. “Why would you think I wasn’t?”

“Because of this,” Louis said as he gingerly touched the mating mark on Harry’s neck. He didn’t want to hurt him at all.

“Can’t feel anything,” Harry muttered.

“You’re totally fucked though. Like your whole neck is just...one big bite. And your back has claw marks on it.”

“So’s yours.”

“What?”

Harry reached out and pressed his thumb onto Louis’ neck but Louis didn’t feel anything. It wasn’t until he’d batted Harry’s hand away and touched his neck himself that he felt the bite mark. It felt like a row of teeth. He suddenly wanted to go into the bathroom and take a look but he didn’t want to leave Harry.

“Pretty sure I got your back good too, just later,” Harry said, showing Louis his hand. His nails were like Louis’, caked with blood. “Mating marks.”

“What?”

“Like the books said. Soulmates mark differently.”

“What boo-,” Louis shook his head and picked Harry up. “Here let’s clean up together and then we’ll regroup.”

Harry whined as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck. He was still lanky but Louis was able to handle his weight and carry him bridal style into his bathroom. He got Harry into the tub and turned on the water to a lukewarm.

“No,” Harry whined again. “It’s too hot.”

Louis frowned. “Too hot?”

Harry nodded and reached for Louis. “Still in heat, get in here.”

Louis didn’t know how he missed Harry was still in heat. Maybe it was because he was so focused on the blood. Maybe it was because it was the end of his heat. Either way he felt sheepish as he got pulled into the tub.

They both barely fit but Louis managed to extract himself from Harry’s grip to turn off the water once it filled up enough and grabbed a washcloth with some soap. He got to work scrubbing the dried blood off of Harry. He showed not sign of being bothered by Louis rubbing over his mating mark or the marks on his back. When Louis was done washing Harry he grabbed the washcloth from him and started to clean Louis. Louis still didn’t know what his own marks looked like but if they were like Harry’s he couldn’t feel them either.

He drained the bath twice when the water got too dirty, but soon they were both clean and sitting in clean water, Louis curled up to Harry’s chest, eyes on his mating mark. It looked a little better now that it wasn’t covered in blood. It must have been given to Harry early in his rut because it was mostly healed and only kinda red.

“I was so scared when I woke up,” Louis admitted.

Harry hummed. “You’d never hurt me.”

Louis laughed a little, unable to believe how ridiculous Harry was. “I cut up your neck and back. I think that speaks for itself.”

“Doesn’t hurt, doesn’t count, can you kiss me?”

Louis looked at him, but then nodded. Harry, his mate, was still going through heat. He had been incredibly patient but Louis could only imagine how much the urge to fuck had been eating away at his mind.

“You’ve been very patient,” he said. “Thank you for letting me take care of you.” He kissed Harry.

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Harry immediately deepened the kiss, trying to get more out of it. Louis let it happen, opening his mouth up to Harry’s tongue without a problem. As he did parts of his rut were coming back to him. He remembered Harry coming into his bedroom, giving him water. He remembered how he took Harry, first on his hands and knees, and then with him riding him. It was like flashes in front of his eyes each time their tongues pressed against each other and he moaned.

Harry seemed to like that. He made a happy noise as he shifted them in the water so he could straddle Louis. Louis felt the way Harry’s cock pressed against his stomach and he smiled. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock, giving two pumps so it was at full hardness.

Harry was so responsive to his touch. He arched into Louis’ touch, breaking the kiss so he could moan. The sound echoed in the bathroom and it made Louis want to do more. He wanted to fully explore Harry’s body now that he wasn’t in the throes of his rut.

His free hand skimmed up Harry’s torso. He loved how soft his skin felt. He peeked at Harry’s face and smiled when he saw his eyes screwed shut, obviously lost in pleasure. That meant when Louis pinched his nipple he wasn’t expecting it. Louis watched the way his jaw dropped at the feeling of Louis playing with his nipple and it was one of the greatest sights Louis had ever witnessed.

Harry’s entire body seemed to be sensitive and Louis wasn’t sure if it was the heat or not but he loved it. He tugged on Harry’s nipple, trying to gauge his pain tolerance. He didn’t seem to mind anything Louis was doing to him, still thrusting his cock into Louis’ fist.

Louis left his nipple, trying to think of a sly way to get his fingers inside Harry without making him aware. He wanted to see the way Harry’s eyes lit up in surprise when he pushed that first finger inside him.

He cupped the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss before slowly dragging his fingers down his back, over the tender bumps of his scratches.

Harry broke the kiss to let out a loud moan and it almost scared Louis until he felt Harry’s cock pulse in his fist. When he looked down he saw the end of Harry’s orgasm. He hadn’t even been aware Harry was close enough to come.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Harry kept whispering as he dead weighted on Louis’ chest.

Louis had to maneuver his hand out from between their bodies before it started to fall asleep but he was incredibly pleased with himself. Sure he’d wanted a chance to explore Harry’s body more in depth but knowing he could make him come with such a simple touch was a major boost to his ego. He kissed Harry’s forehead and settled back against the tub. The water was getting a little cool so he’d probably get them out of it soon.

“Please fuck me, please fuck me,” Harry whispered.

Louis laughed helplessly because Harry didn’t seem to be in any position to make those kind of requests. He was completely boneless. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please. So wet.”

Louis laughed again. “Well we are in a bathtub.”

Harry punched his chest weakly. “Fuck me, please alpha?”

And how was Louis supposed to deny such a beautiful request like that? He tipped his head down and kissed Harry deeply even as he adjusted Harry’s body just a bit so he could put the tip of dick against his hole.

Harry hadn’t been lying, even with the water he felt how slick Harry’s hole was and it only took one smooth thrust to be inside him. Again.

Louis’ eyes rolled back. His mind had not remembered how good it felt to be enveloped by Harry’s body. He was tight and wet, just like he had promised. He was also pliant, so Louis was able to grab him by the hips and move him as he wanted.

He set up a lazy pace, slow enough so the water didn’t slosh over the side of the tub, but still enough to keep his own cock on edge. Harry didn’t seem to mind, moaning happily as he kissed and sucked Louis’ chest. He was probably leaving a dozen love bites and the thought made Louis tingle in pleasure. He liked the idea of his omega marking him up.

He groaned as Harry tightened around him, a weak orgasm no doubt passing through his body. It made goosebumps appear on Harry’s skin.

“Such a good omega, aren’t you?” He asked, rocking into Harry still. “So incredibly good for me.”

“You’ll knot me?”

“Course I will,” Louis said, his voice tripping over the words a bit. “Need to make sure you’re nice and full.”

Harry hummed in pleasure and kissed right below his mating mark. Louis was suddenly very aware of it. He could feel it throbbing, begging to be touched. It was a strange sensation that he didn’t get to focus on for too long because all of a sudden Harry’s lips were around his mark.

Fire erupted through his spine. This must have been what Harry had felt when he suddenly had come all over Louis’ hands just moments before. He’d never gone from working his way up to orgasm to knotting in such a quick amount of time. He managed to push himself deep into Harry so they were locked together and he felt himself pumping his omega full of come. But there were more feelings. His skin was tingling, it was like he felt every hair on his body standing on edge. His toes curled. His back burned in pleasure and all he could do was cling to Harry as he rode out what was one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

He came down from it slowly. Harry was still wrapped in his arms, lazily licking his neck.

“Fuck,” he said. It was all he could say.

Harry giggled against his neck. “You said it.”

***

“Let’s go for a run,” Harry said just as dawn was breaking.

They were curled up on the floor amongst more couch cushions Louis had stolen from downstairs since he refused to get back on the bed until it was cleaned. The beginnings of daylight were coming through the window and bathing Harry in a beautiful light. Louis wanted to stay like this forever.

“Go for a run? Where?”

“Through the town? Out to the fields?”

Louis laughed and pulled Harry in for a quick kiss. “You’re not done with heat yet. Couple more hours, maybe another round? Need to make sure I got the job done, you know?”

Harry laughed. “I’m fine. It’s early. No one will be up yet. We can shift here and make it to the fields no problem.” Louis hummed in thought. “Can’t you hear them calling us? Begging us to shift?”

The thing was Louis could. His wolf was right at the surface begging to be let out. He wanted to be with his mate. “It’s not a good idea,” Louis said even as he found himself being pulled to his feet. 

He followed Harry downstairs and watched enraptured as Harry shifted to his wolf. His wolf looked different. Instead of a pure chestnut he had four lines of a reddish brown scrapped down his back, almost exactly like the marks on his human back. And around the scruff of his neck he had splotches of the same reddish brown, where his mating mark would be. His wolf was howling inside his chest, both in approval of their mark on their mate and for the desire to be with them, and he shifted to appease it. Harry came bounding over to him the moment he was shifted. They nuzzled each other and Harry gave Louis’ face a couple of licks. He wondered if his marking had also come through his wolf form. They must have, as weird as that was. Marks never transferred to wolf form.

Harry nipped him impatiently and then immediately pressed against his side, begging for all of Louis’ attention to be on him.

Heat acted differently when an omega was shifted, just like for an alpha. For one during heat and rut you couldn’t shift unless it was at the very beginning or the tail end, which was enough to tell Louis Harry was finishing up his heat. Secondly the reason you couldn’t shift was because when you were in wolf form the heat or rut - it didn’t exactly stop but it manifested differently. An omega would become more antsy in wolf form, wanting to play and cuddle with their mate, while become colder to all other wolves. And alphas were the same except their antsiness manifested in some herding behavior towards their mate and more aggressive biting towards others.

Harry was displaying pretty standard shifted omega behavior and it made Louis feel better as they let them out of the house so they could run into the street together. If someone had been staked outside his home throughout his rut they weren’t there this early. Harry ran ahead, straight for the fields and Louis followed behind him.

He didn’t tackle Harry until they were safely outside the town and he was pleased with how pliant Harry was now. Before he would fight Louis and try to keep playing, but this morning he seemed content to submit to him and roll over, showing him belly. Louis nipped at his throat.

_I love you so much,_ he thought.

He swore he saw Harry grin in his wolf form.

_I love you too._

Louis reared back and shifted, falling backwards as a human. “What the fuck?”

If wolves could give you an unimpressed look Harry was definitely giving him one. _You can hear me still right?_

Harry’s voice was inside his head, clear and loud.

“What the _fuck_?”

Harry let out a happy bark and climbed into his lap. Louis oofed and tried to shove Harry off of him because he was _heavy_ and in wolf form he had paws that dug into the wrong places.

_Try to send me a thought!_

“What? Send you a thought?” Harry looked at him with those green eyes and Louis sighed. He could never say no to those eyes. _I love you._ It was the only way he knew it would go directly to Harry.

_Are you trying? Come on!_

“Yes I’m trying but I don’t think it works as a human, just when we’re wolves.”

Harry sat back and got off of Louis’ lap. _Weird. I guess that’s what they meant in those books when they said soulmates could hear each other’s thoughts._

“Soulmates?”

_It makes perfect sense. I promise I’ll only hold it over your head for a couple years. Maybe until our first pup is old enough to laugh with me. Now shift back! I wanna play._

It must be the antsy heat. Louis grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pulled him down. “Alright that’s enough for now. Either shift back to human or let me take my time processing this and I’ll shift back when I’m good and ready.”

Harry let out a whine but he flopped down next to Louis and curled up. Louis laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky. Dawn was almost over and there was more blue than red and pink but it was okay. He closed his eyes so the sun wouldn’t get in them and took a deep breath.

Soulmates then. That was what it was, and what it had been. Not him going mad because he was an unmated alpha, merely him trying to be with his soulmate as quickly as possible once he had found them. He supposed he could live with that.

When he finally did shift back to his wolf form the sun was high in the sky and Harry greeted him with happy yips and nuzzles. It was going to be a good life.


	7. Epilogue

The day Louis was set to take over the pack from his mum was rainy. He supposed that’s what they got for having the ceremony in December but after over a year of fighting with the council they had settled on the exchange of power ceremony being held on his thirty-first birthday. The council had originally wanted it on his thirtieth birthday but Harry had been pregnant at the time and tradition called for a ceremonial shift after. While omegas could shift during pregnancy it was not advised during their first one so they’d had to wait.

Harry was pregnant again but the doctor had given the okay for him to participate in the ceremony which was the only reason Louis had agreed to it.

“You better fucking have this ceremony now cause if you keep waiting for a time Harry _isn’t_ pregnant you’ll be waiting a long fucking time,” Niall had said during the first council meeting he attended.

His mum had given him a look at Niall’s outburst, one that clearly was meant to question whether he really wanted Niall on the council but Harry had already been speaking.

“Niall’s absolutely right. You should never wait for what seems like the best time because the best time doesn’t exist. It’s just what is the least wrong time.”

Everyone on the council had shifted a bit in their seats at that, seeming to understand the weight of Harry’s words. They had unanimously agreed to have the ceremony on Louis’ birthday. There was a lot more that went into the shift between his mum and him than just the ceremony though. They would need to elect new members of the council, one every year until every member had been replaced with someone of Louis’ choosing. Liam had been given the honor of being the first member selected to replace one of the older alphas on the council, with Niall stepping in to take over the administrative role Liam had left.

It had been a good call putting Liam on the council because he’d already implemented some changes that allowed everything to run smoother. Louis actually had Liam to thank almost entirely for how quickly this ceremony had come together. Which is why he was still a little upset it was rainy.

“I guess we’re going to host it in the town hall,” Liam said while looking over his notes in their kitchen.

They were getting ready in his and Harry’s home since that was the easiest place to corral Beau, their daughter, since she had started shifting. At almost one she didn’t have any control over when her shift would happen so sometimes they ended up with a tiny wolf who was a lot faster than her human counterpart.

“It’ll be easier,” Louis said.

“But we can only have about two hundred people in the chamber as opposed to outside.”

“We’re still going for a run after the fact so everyone will get to see us.”

“But,” Liam sighed in defeat. “All my planning.”

“Don’t worry Liam, there’s always our next kid’s naming ceremony,” Harry said as he came into the kitchen. He was dressed and holding Beau - human, for now.

Louis smiled at him, because how could he not? His mate looked beautiful standing there pregnant with their second child while holding their first. He’d gotten his curly hair cut so it barely went passed his ears. This was a precaution he’d done after Beau started showing a penchant for grabbing, and chewing, on his longer hair. Louis reached out for his daughter and gave her face a bunch of kisses when Harry handed her over. He loved his pup so much.

“I already have that mostly set up. We’re eyeing the rose moon.”

“That’ll be two months after the due date though,” Louis said.

“But think of the symbolism!”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Liam,” Harry said before Louis and Liam could get into it. “Just like today will be fine. Everything is going to work out perfectly, okay?”

Louis felt Beau squirming in his arms and just as he looked down she’d shifted. He felt the shift in her weight and only braced himself for it out of practice. Her wolf form was larger than her human form, and weighed almost double at 30lbs. Louis put her down so she could walk on four wobbly paws after he had pulled her stretched nappy off. He kept an eye on her because regardless of her form she got into everything.

True to form the first thing she did was try and run straight for the rubbish bin, smelling the remains of their breakfast. Louis was quicker though, grabbing her by the end of her tail just before she made it to the bin and accidentally knocked it over.

“Good catch,” Liam said as Louis pulled Beau away.

He rubbed her head, scratching behind the ears. “Thanks. Love, we can’t go running towards whatever we want. That’s how we cause messes and then mummy gets very mad at us.” He knew she didn’t understand what he was saying, especially in wolf form. She just licked his face. He sighed and pressed a kiss between her eyes. “Thank you, love. But I need you to shift back now.”

She didn’t of course, merely wiggled out of his hold to bounce over to Harry and then Liam before wandering into the living room. Louis kept an eye on her even as they finished getting ready to leave. She’d probably shift back by the time they needed to leave, bored with exploring the house. That’s usually what happened with babies her age, they shifted when they got bored.

He was right, and as Harry grabbed the changing bag they were met with the wail of a human baby. Beau had shifted back and was sitting naked on the carpet. Liam was the first to grab her and he handed her to Louis, who went about putting a fresh nappy on her. Then the three of them were off.

They took a car because Louis wasn’t going to make a pregnant Harry walk in the rain, and the car ride doubled as something to soothe Beau after her shift. She only needed the couple minutes ride to the town hall to be back to her normal, happy baby self, which was good because a crowd was beginning to gather outside, much like they had almost two years ago when Harry had arrived. 

Louis smiled at everyone as he made his way into the town hall. He made sure everyone he spoke with were bundled up and under umbrellas, not wanting anyone to get sick just for the sake of a fifteen minute ceremony. 

(Well… an hour ceremony with all the bells and whistles, but the actual exchange would only be fifteen minutes)

Once they were inside it was a whirlwind. Niall appeared immediately, whisking Harry away so they could be in a quieter location with his mum and sister, who’d arrived that morning. Everything was buzzing and Louis got swept up in greeting people, answering questions, and accepting congratulations. Alpha Cox and Gemma had been just the tip of the iceberg of alphas invited. Every smaller pack in their region had sent _someone_ and it would be a tight fit inside the town hall.

Louis could definitely understand why Liam had wanted the weather to be nicer.

He was in the middle of accepting what must have been his fiftieth congratulation on their second child from an alpha when his mother appeared. The room he was in went silent, her mere presence enough to divert attention.

He extracted himself to go to her side.

“Mum, how are you?”

She smiled at him before she cupped his chin and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I couldn’t be happier. I’m so proud of you.” She spoke quietly so anyone around would have to actively eavesdrop. “It’s not long now. How are _you_?”

“Nervous but excited.”

“You’ll be great. And just remember, I won’t be leaving right away.”

He smiled. This was an old exchange by now. “You’re not leaving at all.”

“I’m going to travel. Just waiting for the moment Dottie and Ernie are a bit older.”

“Yeah? And by then we’ll have another grand-pup for you to dote on.”

She pinched his cheek. “You may be about to be the pack alpha but I’m still your mother. And don’t you ever forget it.”

“I would never.”

Louis looked over to the member of the council who were beginning to get into their positions for the ceremony - directed by Liam.

“I love you, my boy,” his mum said.

“I love you too, mum.”

“Let’s go get this done.”

Louis took his seat in the middle of the chamber. He knew that the first forty or so minutes of the ceremony would be other people speaking. The members of the council had to give their vote of confidence for Louis, as did his mum. His only job was to sit there and listen to them talk him up to the other alphas of the pack. When it was finally his turn to speak he was supposed to introduce himself, and then his mate and child. He would then ask anyone in attendance to speak up of any hesitations they had about his appointment. That part was merely formal, as no one ever had any hesitations. Only then would the actual ceremony be able to begin.

Harry wouldn’t join the ceremony until it was Louis’ turn to speak. This was because they didn’t want to overwhelm Beau anymore than necessary. They had no expectations that a baby not even a year old could handle an hour long ceremony. Better to not even try. That did mean that Louis was alone for most of this.

No matter how much they had tried over the year, they still couldn’t get the bond to work telepathically when they were in their human forms. It had deepened in other ways though: they could both feel Beau’s emotions when they were in their wolf forms, which had been one of the greatest discoveries, and made parenting infinitely easier. They also found they were able to share small bursts of images as wolves. Louis could only imagine how much it would keep deepening as the years went on.

_I love you!_ Harry’s voice sounded in his head.

Louis smiled. Harry must have shifted in the room he was waiting in, probably to keep Beau company. He closed his eyes and suddenly there was a small flash of a scene. Beau was amping wobbly around the room they were in, chasing a bigger black wolf. It must have been Alpha Cox. This was the first time they’d ever shared an image between forms but Louis wasn’t too surprised at the new development. He’d need to make a note of it in his logs.

The ceremony began and Harry was still happily talking in his mind, providing him company as each member of the council stood up and waxed about his virtues and strengths. Only a couple members gave less than stellar speeches about him but dissenting opinions were always good. If an alpha was perfect then someone was lying, his mum always said.

Liam ended up speaking the longest, five whole minutes detailing how compassionate he was, and always had been. He even dipped into the territory of Harry, talking about sacrifices Louis had made during their courting to truly emphasize his points. The entire ordeal had left Louis blushing and sinking in his seat.

He felt the moment Harry shifted back to his human form. His lack of presence left Louis’s mind feeling empty but soon he appeared in the room carrying Beau - human - in his arms. Louis smiled at him. It was just in time for Louis to make his own introductions.

He stood up and all eyes went to him. Unlike everyone else he was not given a microphone. He was expected to let his alpha voice carry throughout the chamber, something that was much easier in a room than out in the fields.

“Good afternoon,” he said. His voice echoed in the silence. “I am Louis Tomlinson, son of Alpha Johannah Tomlinson. I have been preparing for this day since birth, and I feel the weight of my alpha in my bones every day. As I stand before you I feel my alpha singing, happy and at peace. The thought of taking command soothes me. This is what I was born to do, and I know it every time I greet a member of my pack on the street, every time I am tasked with fixing a problem, and every time I sit at the council. I was born to lead the Northwest and Yorkshire pack.” He made sure he turned as he spoke, addressing the entire chamber, all three hundred people Liam had managed to squeeze in. His eyes fell on Harry, who was beaming at him. He beckoned him to stand up and join him in the center of the room.

Only when Harry did, did Louis continue. “I introduce to you all, formerly, my soulmate and omega, Harry Tomlinson.” He could hear the way the room shifted at his words. No one but his inner circle was fully aware of their status as soulmates. “We have been mated since two Aprils ago, after a brief courtship. He hails from the Holmes Chapel pack, and I am very, _very_ lucky to have him. He holds in his arms, our first daughter, Beau Tomlinson, born this past January. And he carries in his stomach, our second child, due this coming April.” Louis swallowed. “We intend to lead together, side by side, for as long as our bodies will allow us. We will continue to make this pack strong and prosperous. We will have many heirs, so that our bloodline will continue. We are strong, and our mating is strong. If anyone has any reservations about our ability to lead together, alpha and omega, speak now.”

The chamber was quiet. Louis looked around, meeting the eyes of those he could see. Alpha Cox was beaming at him from beside his mum. Niall was giving him a thumbs up which Liam was trying to push down, probably embarrassed at the lack of decorum. It made Louis smile.

Someone shifted, and then Councilman Collins stood.

Louis’ smile slid off his face. He tried to mask it with a stoic expression but he was unsure how it translated. He reached out and touched Harry’s hip, needing his touch to ground him.

“If you had tried to ascend as alpha two years ago, I believe I would not be the only member of our council to speak up in apprehension. Even with the choosing of your own mate, still many of us had our own reservations about how strong you could be. But I know I speak on behalf of the entire council when I say that we are truly honored that you will be the new alpha of the Northwest and Yorkshire pack.”

Louis watched as each member of the council stood up one by one to applaud him. It triggered a wave and soon everyone in attendance was on their feet, giving him their cheers of approval. Louis felt overwhelmed and the touch he had on Harry’s hip was just as much to keep him standing as it was to keep himself from collapsing in tears of relief.

His mum approached them and took both of his hands in hers.

They touched foreheads and the noise of the chamber was swallowed up in the ceremonial words she was saying to him.

“You are my alpha, now and for the rest of my time.”

Louis swallowed and kept his eyes closed. “I am your alpha, now and for the rest of my time.”

They stood like that for a long while, Louis soaking up the feeling of taking power from her. He knew it was all ceremonial but he still _felt_ himself get stronger, like he was taking strength from his mother to become like her. Tall, and strong, and brave, and kind, all the traits a good alpha needed.

When they pulled apart Louis turned to Harry. Beau was still in his arms so Louis went to her first, pressing their foreheads together. “I am your alpha, now and for the rest of my time, my love.” He kissed her nose as he pulled away and she giggled.

Harry was misty eyed and Louis laughed. He gave Harry a quick kiss and then pressed their foreheads together.

“You are my alpha, now and for the rest of my time,” Harry said. Their eyes were locked as Louis repeated the words back to him. “Let’s go run,” Harry said.

Louis kissed him again. He felt Beau squirm between them and he reached out to catch her just as she shifted in Harry’s grip. They broke the kiss with a laugh and the sound of the chamber came rushing back to Louis. Some were cheering, other were laughing, but everyone sounded happy with their new alpha.

Louis’ blood was singing. He gave Harry one more kiss, scooped up his daughter, and began to do his first rounds as the pack alpha.


End file.
